


Dumpster Diving

by 6am



Series: The Legend of Stinky Choi [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, incredibly vague descriptions of veterinary medicine like im sorry, the 'hey i found an animal lets keep it' fic every fandom needs, vague descriptions of veterinary medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/pseuds/6am
Summary: Saeran knows that his mind isn't exactly the most trustworthy thing on this horrendous earth, but he knows for sure that dumpsters don't meow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up first mm fic with a BAD TITLE that i'll probably fix when the next chapter hits
> 
> ok so this. is really long and awkwardly paced and i wrote most of this while procrastinating on a paper for class and just. take it ok
> 
> i love the RFA fam dynamic and i really want to write more fic involving saeran bc i love him and i want him to be happy
> 
> also im gonna try to get the rest of this finished soon bc it could be a stand alone but its just. really incomplete at this point and im trying to decide how i want this to pan out so hopefully i make it lololol
> 
> also ive never written for any korea based fandom and the honorifics are what ive noticed from audio and other fic so PLS tell me if i get stuff wrong! comments always appreciated 
> 
> anyway lets get wild

Saeran likes to walk.

 

It's been nearly two years since his “liberation” from the hospital and he still can't get enough of the sky at any point in time. He loves the little puffs of clouds that hang around in the dead of summer when he knows that Saeyoung will gripe at him for still wearing a jacket when it's so hot that even Jumin rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirts. (They both know that Saeran is still working on that part, he's only had a few conversations with his brother about trying to find something to cover the tattoo on his arm that isn't something with long sleeves.) He loves the near daily change of barely any clouds to the thick blanket of storm clouds in the spring and the fall, surprising him sometimes even by the hour when he gets bored in the bunker and wanders outside for a few hours after leaving a note on the kitchen counter or on the door of Saeyoung's workroom to let him know that yes, he is going out and yes he does have his phone on him and no he's not going to run off on his own.

 

That last part had taken quite a bit of talking to get across, and even though at only a few months in Saeran still felt incredibly strange around his brother's girlfriend- no, _fianceé-_ , he had been grateful for her presence and the way she had vouched for him to have some freedom.

 

He still wonders sometimes if he will ever understand her.

 

Saeran pulls himself out of his head to take in his surroundings, he hasn't wandered too far yet, but the clouds are getting larger and more angry looking as he meanders through the streets. The street names are vaguely familiar, and at the worst he can pull up the GPS on his phone to guide him home if he can't find a street that he knows better. He strays into an alleyway to smoke before he starts the trek back to the bunker. Saeyoung still gives him shit for smoking even though he's an _adult for fuck's sake he can smoke if he wants_ and _no he hasn't had an asthma attack since he was like 12 so shut up._

 

The younger twin pulls down his sanitary mask to place the cigarette between his lips, leaning back against the wall of the building while he people-watches, enjoying the pleasant buzz thrumming through his chest as he watches people start to scramble when the first few drops of rain start to fall and thunder rumbles in the sky. He scoots a couple steps deeper into the alley to make sure his cigarette doesn't go out as the rain starts to fall steadily, thankful that the smoke is doing a decent job of covering up the smell of the trashcan he's trying very hard not to huddle up against. The menthol is enough to cover the scent of wet garbage, yes, but he's vaguely aware of the weird rustling and squeaking that's coming from somewhere in the dumpster. Saeran holds his cigarette between his lips to dig for his earbuds to try and block out the pitiful mewling that's ruining his smoke break, furrowing his brows with a grump when he finds that he must have left them in his other pants dammit, this stupid meowing-

 

Wait.

 

Saeran knows that his mind isn't exactly the most trustworthy thing on this horrendous earth, but he knows for sure that dumpsters don't meow.

-

 

The kitten looks even more pitiful than it sounds. It also smells roughly a thousand times worse.

 

Saeran keeps an arm curled under his chest where the kitten is currently curled up against his chest, and it cries even louder when he fumbles around while speedwalking in the rain to try and wrestle his phone out of his pocket. He doesn't really know why he had even decided to dig in the trash for this kitten that could fit in the palm of his hand, but his default is to blame Saeyoung's obsession over cats that must've somehow rubbed off on him.

 

(He knows that isn't true, but it feels weird to recognize that he sees himself in this abandoned kitten left to sit in the trash. He nearly laughs when he thinks about how proud Saeyoung would be at his small breakthrough, he's not ready for that kind of conversation though.)

 

After finally wrangling his phone from the pocket of his damp jeans and wiping it on his jacket roughly thirteen times, his thumb hovers over his contact list. Who would be the best to call? His brother is out of the question, and Jumin is as well when his mind makes a checklist of all the weird things both of them tend to do when cats are involved. Jaehee and Zen both hate cats, and he'd rather not face her quiet wrath or have to listen to Zen sneeze five times in a row while he complains about his allergy and how his perfect face has been ruined. It's down to Yoosung and MC then... Yoosung is most likely gaming or maybe for once doing his homework now that he's actually trying to succeed in school, but the kid is studying to be a _vet_ and this is definitely a situation for a vet.

 

MC usually has her phone on her at all times though...

 

Saeran wipes his phone once more before pressing her contact info and bringing his phone to his ear. It rings once, twice, three times- _shit_ okay she isn't going to pick up is sh-

 

“Hello?”

 

He sighs in relief, adjusting his hold on the kitten when it starts to try and climb up onto his shoulder. “I uh, I found something.”

 

“You found something?” She asks, sounding worried. “Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you or anything? Lemme get a hold of Saey-”

 

Oh shit. Shit. “No!” His face twists when he yells, cursing himself for losing it a little, he can almost see her flinch. “N-no, ah fuck I'm sorry, uh. Don't. Don't call him, I don't want him to freak out.”

 

She's definitely scrambling on the other end of the line, he can hear her opening the hall closet to look for her raincoat. “Where are you? I-I won't call him yet, but where are you? I'm putting on my shoes now, I can get there soon if you're close... did you sneeze?”

 

The kitten has successfully peered over Saeran's shoulder and is snuffling at the phone curiously. “It's the kitten,” He says, pulling his jacket over the tiny creature to shield it from the rain. “I'm almost there, call Yoosung if you can get him on the phone.” MC starts to ask _what kitten_ but he hangs up the phone, huffing as he tries to keep the kitten from crawling too far up his shoulder.

 

“Fucker.” He grumps, then rolls his eyes when all he gets in reply is another pitiful meow.

 

-

 

 

MC is waiting in the kitchen when Saeran finally gets through the security system, several towels on the counter and the tea kettle warming on the stove. She looks worried as she offers him a towel and helps him take off his soaked hoodie and drapes over one of the kitchen chairs to dry. “I called Yoosung, he said he'll be over as soon... oh my god.” MC looks torn between cooing over the little bundle in Saeran's arm and backing away from the stench. “Oh my _god._ ”

 

“It was... in a dumpster.” His own nose wrinkles now that there isn't any breeze to help with the smell that's rolling off of the kitten in waves. “ _Ugh_ , I'm going to burn this shirt.”

 

MC pulls her shirt over her nose, then pinches it for good measure. “Okay, let's- _ohmygod give it a bath._ ” She turns to the sink and starts to run the water, letting her hand run under the water to make sure it won't freeze the tiny thing to death before she plugs the drain. “I'm going to get gloves,” She eyeballs the stack of fluffy, clean towels on the counter. “And some... not so nice towels.”

 

“And an air freshener.” Saeran holds the kitten far from his chest, still scowling at the smell even as the kitten wails at the loss of warmth. He feels a little lost as MC scurries out of the room- does he just plunk it in there? Should he wait for her to come back? For Yoosung to get here? The smell eventually gets to him just enough that he decides fuck it, and turns the water pressure down before very carefully running the kitten under it and gently scrubbing with his thumbs. It squirms and cries for the first few moments, but seems to calm a little at the gentle petting and warm water running down its frail body.

 

He's gotten most of the chunkiest parts of the garbage out of its fur when his brother's fianceé returns with the rattiest towels she could find with a box of gloves balanced on top. “I couldn't find the Re-breeze, but I think we have candles somewhere.” She shimmies two gloves out of the box and pulls them on before ducking to get into the cabinets under the sink. “And I just got more Pawn yesterday, it's the apple kind.”

 

The younger twin hands the cat over once the soap has been located, and he wipes his hands on his now ruined shirt before he reaches for the gloves. “We might need the whole bottle.” The security system suddenly pings and starts to drone on about someone at the door, and Yoosung's voice carries through the intercom as he complains about not knowing any Arabic or Italian and _please just let him in, somebody._ MC is obviously occupied with her hands full of disgusting cat, so Saeran abandons the kitchen for the front door, punching in the twenty-digit code to override the door quickly before he opens the heavy door.

 

Yoosung is still in his scrubs, and Saeran almost feels bad about possibly calling him out of work-study to help him with this stupid kitten. The blond walks inside quickly, shaking his head like a dog to get the water out of his hair. “You got me right out of work!” He chirps while kicking off his shoes. “I think I looked kinda dumb running here with my scrubs still on, I didn't even think about it!” Saeran waves him over to the kitchen, letting the kid talk as they walk. “MC didn't tell me how little it was, so I grabbed what I could from the office just in case it's too little to eat cat food.” He places a grocery bag on the kitchen counter, but pauses when the stink crawls over him. “ _Wow._ ”

 

“Saeran said it was in the trash!” MC says, shirt still pulled up over her nose. “I think it smells a little better now, I think our sink is going to smell really bad for a while though.” The man in question mumbles an apology, but the brunette shakes her head- positive as always. “I need help washing it though, he's feisty.”

 

“Oooh, it's a boy?” Yoosung hops up onto the counter beside MC and swings his legs. “Maybe he can have babies with Elizabeth!”

 

MC laughs, carefully putting the kitten into the shallow pool of water in the other side of the sink. “I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, I don't even know how to check.”  
  
“Not like we could see through the garbage anyway.” Saeran mutters, gently putting his hands around the kitten as it tries to crawl up the side of the sink. He lets MC guide his hands as she lathers the dish soap through its matted fur, too aware of how easily he could crush it or drown it or accidentally snap its tiny neck or leg or-

 

“Saeran,” MC's voice pulls him out of his head, and she's giving him the same soft look she always does when his thoughts run away on him, he knows that she's smiling just a little under her shirt. “It's okay, its not crying because it's hurt.” She turns her gaze toward the screaming cat in the water. “I think you're just weirded out, huh little baby?” He rolls his eyes so far back in his head he's sure they won't come back, a habit from hearing her talk like that way too often to his brother. Ugh, _couples._ “You're just so happy Saeran saved you, huh? Teeny little stinky little-”

 

“Oh my god, _shut up_.” He groans, and both MC and Yoosung laugh. “You're disgusting.”

 

Yoosung's eyes are bright with mischief as he leans in towards the sink, scritching the kitten on top of the head with his finger. “No, _you're_ disgusting you _teeny widdle stinky widdle-_ ”

 

The cat meows louder than ever when Saeran groans for at least ten straight seconds.

 

 

-

 

The kitten is actually pure white underneath all of the trash, much to everyone's surprise, and seems delighted when MC carefully rubs the towel along its tummy. “You almost smell okay!” She beams, bringing its tiny face up to hers, and then immediately recoiling. “Ah... no you don't.” She hands the towel bundle over to Yoosung before peeling off the gloves and throwing them into the trash, keeping her foot on the peddle so Saeran can do the same, and his shirt follows the gloves after a moment's consideration. MC takes it upon herself to go and find another shirt for him, leaving the two men in the kitchen.

 

Yoosung is carefully inspecting the kitten, running his fingers carefully along its prominent spine and the tiny legs, talking quietly to himself. “Nothing's broken I don't think... but _gosh_ you're skinny though, aren't you? Where did your mommy go, huh?”

 

Saeran leans against the counter an arm's length from Yoosung- wanting to stay close to the kitten, but even two years after... everything, he's still not exactly keen on touch, and Yoosung is about as clingy as Saeyoung. With how focused he is on the kitten, however, Saeran is pretty sure that he could stand right next to the blond and it wouldn't make a difference. He holds the kitten against his chest as he finagles with his stethoscope, Saeran almost snorts when the little circle takes up most of the kitten's stomach. “A little wheezy... oh.” He lets the tool fall to his chest and lifts the cat up, his brow furrowed as he lifts the tail and takes a long look at what the kitten is working with. Saeran flinches when Yoosung's face lights up and he calls out, “MC! You were right! He's a boy!” There's a whoop from somewhere back in the house, and the kitten yowls in response.

 

“How old is it?” Saeran asks, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

“Oh! I think he's a-a-about,” He stutters, finally looking over at the younger Choi twin, his cheeks burning bright red as his eyes flit over Saeran's bare chest, over his arms, over the still deep (even after eating at least twice a day for two years, he's still skinny enough to have Saeyoung worry about him and try to load his plate) valley between his pointy hipbones before he ducks his head back to the kitten. “Uh, uh... f-five weeks I think? So uh, he should be able to handle some wet food.” He laughs a little too fast and too high pitched. “Uh, sorry. I didn't uh, know you uhm, took your shirt off.”

 

Saeran feels his own face heat up roughly twenty degrees, and he crosses his arms tight over his chest. “Uh. Yeah it was... dirty.” He fans his fingers out over his tattoo even though that side is facing away from Yoosung. “...don't stare at me.” He grumbles, biting back the several insults that bubble behind his lips- even if Yoosung is weird, he knows he doesn't need to fight back like he used to, but he does curse MC for taking her sweet time in finding a shirt.

 

She finally comes back into the kitchen with t shirt in her grasp, blessedly unaware of the incident between her two friends. “Is he too little for us to keep? I know we just washed him off but I'm already a little attached.” She leans in to scratch under his tiny chin, cooing quietly. “And Saeyoung is going to be really excited he sees him.”

 

“You want to keep it? In the same house as Saeyoung?” Saeran deadpans, running his hand through his hair to settle it back down once the shirt is on and Yoosung can finally look at him without that weird look on his face. “I'd rather not let him abuse it. He's going to lose what little of his mind he has left.”

 

Yoosung snorts, letting his hands curl around the edge of the counter when MC takes the kitten up to her chest. “I think Saeyoung would do okay, your friend _is_ a vet-in-training, you know! It's not like we can really give him back to momma cat anyway,” He tilts his head and looks at Saeran. “Were there more babies? Oh man, we should go rescue them! Where was he?”

 

Saeran frowns harder than usual and looks toward his feet, the hand that had been going through his hair cupping the back of his neck. “There were... a couple others. I didn't see a bigger cat anywhere, and... this one was the only one that was alive, though.”

 

Both MC and Yoosung's faces fall, and MC looks down at the kitten with a devastated look. “Then we _have_ to keep him, he's gotta have a family.” Saeran's heart twists. “Even if we can't keep him forever, we can just watch him for a few days, right?”

 

Yoosung nods ferociously. “Yeah! I mean, he's wheezing a little when he breathes, but it isn't anything serious, and I can help when I can. The office isn't taking walk-ins right now, but I can try and get you guys at the top of the waiting list. I would take him in, but the dorms don't allow pets.”

 

“We _have_ to.” MC repeats, coming closer to Saeran. “We can't say no to this little face!” She holds the kitten up to his face, his cloudy green eyes boring into Saeran's minty ones. “Oh _pwease, Saeran, even though I'm stinky pweeease keep me!” '_ The kitten' says, his tiny arms wobbling as MC moves them with her thumbs. The kitten mewls, then presses its paw onto Saeran's nose.

 

Saeran rolls his eyes. “Fine. Whatever, please stop using that voice.”

 

 

-

 

707: CAT

 

707: CAT

 

707: THE LORD HAS BLESSED ME ON THIS DAY

 

Jaehee Kang: What are you talking about.

 

707: CAT!!!!!!!!!!!

 

ZEN: Please don't say that word again.

 

707: C

 

707: A

 

707: T

 

Jumin Han: **If you have taken Elizabeth the 3** **rd** **from me again there will be consequences.**

 

Jumin Han: **Dire consequences, Saeyoung.**

 

707: NONONONO LOOK

 

707: LOOK!!!!!!

 

707 has shared an image.

 

707: MY BEAUTIFUL BROTHER HAS GIFTED ME WITH A GIFT

 

707: A GIFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

707: A SMALL WONDERFUL GIFT

 

Jaehee Kang: Oh Lord.

 

ZEN: NO.

 

 

-

 

“I told you.” Saeran grunts at MC, who's giggling like mad at the group chat, her arm firmly around her fiancé to keep him from launching himself at the kitten curled up in his brother's lap.

 

Saeyoung had arrived at the bunker not too long after the kitten had been cleaned and inspected by Yoosung- first exclaiming that he was home as he usually does, then immediately asking what had _died_ in the kitchen because the smell was still bad even after three candles had been lit, and now he's almost vibrating on the couch next to his brother, typing frantically in the group and taking pictures.

 

“Saeran~! Saeran~!! My most wonderful brother!!” Saeyoung cries, grinning like mad as he shoves his face closer to the kitten and ignores Saeran's exasperated reply of “Your _only_ brother.” “I can't believe we have a _cat-_ ”

 

“You're not touching him.”

 

Saeyoung flops dramatically back onto MC, also ignoring her grunt as he most likely knocks the breath out of her. “But _Saaaeraaaann-_ ”

 

“Babe, calm down a little.” MC wheezes, her nails clicking softly against the screen of her phone. “Don't scare the baby.”

 

 

-

 

707: SAERAN IS BEING MEANN

 

707: HE WON'T LET ME HOLD THE BABY

 

Jumin Han: Good.

 

ZEN: I actually agree.

 

Jaehee Kang: Seconded.

 

707: TTTTT_TTTTT

 

Unknown has entered the chatroom.

 

707: BRO

 

Unknown: can we arrest him

 

707: BRO!!!!!!!!

 

Jumin Han: I'll be looking into it.

 

 

-

 

“Please please pleaseplease let me hold it,” Saeyoung begs, his hands pressed together like he's praying. “Just for a little bit!! I swear on everything I've ever loved I'll be _so careful_.”

 

Saeran heaves a sigh bigger than the entire bunker, but very gently scoops the snoozing kitten from his lap. “I swear to god, Saeyoung.” He starts, but he knows too well that his threat is falling on deaf ears when Saeyoung accepts the kitten into his hands with a barely muted squeal.

 

“ _Ohmygod.”_ His hands are surprisingly gentle as he strokes the kitten, his face full of wonder as the kitten snuffles at his fingers before nibbling on them. Saeyoung bites his lip, looking between MC and Saeran. “He's biting me!! Oh my god, I love him.” He hooks one hand under the kittens armpits, the other supporting his bottom as he nuzzles his nose against its fur. “I don't even care that you smell! Beautiful little Elly the Fourth!”

 

“Uh, it's a boy, Saeyoung.” Yoosung says with a laugh, coming in from the kitchen with a small plate of wet food he had run out to get from the store.

 

“Ellis the Fourth.” Saeyoung says, and MC snorts.

 

“Saeran should name him,” She says with a smile, hooking her chin on Saeyoung's shoulder. “He's the one who rescued him.” She looks over at Saeran, still beaming. “What do you think?”

 

“Yeah!” Yoosung agrees, plopping down on the floor next to the twins' feet, placing the plate of food in the space between the brothers. “I think there'd be a problem if you tried to name him after Elizabeth the 3rd anyway.”

 

Saeyoung huffs, setting the kitten down next to the plate of food. “You all suck, my genius is never appreciated.”

 

“'Genius' my ass.” Saeran mutters, and Saeyoung moans about betrayal when MC and Yoosung both laugh. “I don't even know what to call it, I've never had a pet before.”

 

“ _So_ we name him Ellis the Fourth.” Saeyoung says with a very serious nod, which is ruined quickly when MC pinches his side and he yelps.

 

The only sound for a while is the soft smacking of the kitten while he eats his food, everyone too lost in thought to say much. Yoosung is the first to break the silence, clapping his hands together with a shout. He quickly retrieves his phone from his pocket and snaps a picture of the kitten chowing down, looking incredibly proud as he types as quickly as he can.

 

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.

 

Yoosung★: Everyone!!!!!!

 

Yoosung★: Please welcome the newest member of the RFA!!!

 

Yoosung★ has shared an image.

 

Yoosung★: Stinky!!!!!!!!!!

 

ZEN: what

 

Jumin Han: This is unethical.

 

Jaehee Kang: …

 

MC: He really does stink!!! It's fitting!

 

Jumin Han: You cannot name such a beautiful creature something so vile.

 

Unknown: it's... kinda cute

 

707: u like stinky but you shut down Elly/Ellis the Fourth!!!!!!!

 

707: u gotta be

 

707: kitten me

 

ZEN has left the chatroom.

 

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

Unknown has left the chatroom.

 

 

 

MC: Babe that was just

 

MC: pawful

 

707: god i can't wait to marry you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS FIC ISNT DEAD SORRY YALL 
> 
> so uh, this currently is sitting in my computer with this chapter alone being 20 pages long and still not done;;;; and the parts i have to really work on are all in the very end so i figured "oh well post that shit"
> 
> i also changed some stuff and edited a lot!! I got a comment on my other fic (check that on out if youre a saeran fan!! i guess lol its just saeran bits and stuff) that very wonderfully pointed out that I was goofing on the honorifics so i just decided it would be easier for me to kinda just. ditch em lol. i do find them charming and its something i like to add in my fics but since this is the first time ive ever written for any korean works and i need to do much more work on how to use them before i do
> 
> ANYWAY sorry about my long ass notes if yall even read them lol i dont blame you if you dont, ill try and get this finished soon!!

Aside from the general problems that would come with having a violent drunk of a mother for the majority of his young life, Saeran now fully understands why he and his brother were never allowed to have pets as children.

 

This cat is a handful.

 

 

Unknown: how can something so small

 

Unknown: shit so much

 

Unknown: there's exponentially more shit than to what he's eaten

 

Unknown: he's sneezed 6 times in the past 5 minutes

 

707: MY COUCH

 

707: TAINTED!!!!!

 

707: I still love him

 

707: he even sneezed in my mouth!

 

The kitten- Stinky to MC and Yoosung, Elly to Saeyoung (despite the constant reminders of Yoosung and MC that this is a boy kitten and Jumin's threats of naming something that was found in the trash after his precious, perfect being) and simply “The cat” to Jaehee and Zen- is currently snuffling around in the small plastic bin turned litterbox that's sitting in the corner of the kitchen. Saeran and Yoosung have graciously taken the responsibility of kitten duty over cleaning the couch.

 

“If you put it in here it should keep him from going anywhere else.” Yoosung offers as Saeyoung continues to be dramatic over the mess that's been made on his couch. “He's just a baby! He doesn't know any better yet.”

 

“Your couch is disgusting, anyway.” Saeran mutters, reaching to push the kitten back down the side of the litterbox he's trying to escape. A glove comes flying in from the living room with a shout of “it is _not!_ ” And Saeran nearly falls over with a yelp to avoid being slapped with the dirty glove. “Don't throw that shit at me!!”

 

MC barely contains a giggle as she comes over with a wad of paper towels. “It was one we didn't use.” She kneels down beside the litterbox and deposits the contents of the paper towel with a grimace and covers the mess with litter. “How often does he need to go in here? I'd rather not have to move his... stuff in here for him.”

 

Stinky finally escapes the confines of the bin, his tail high in the air as he toddles over to Yoosung's knee. “Not like he's going to stay in here for very long.” Saeran says. “Where do we even keep him? Should we just find another box?”

 

“He can sleep with me!” Saeyoung cheers, pulling off his gloves to put them in the trash. “It'll be perfect, he can sleep on my pillow.” He takes the spot on the floor between MC and Yoosung, leaning a little closer to Stinky. “Don't you wanna sleep with us? My bed is super comfy~ and MC loves to cuddle!”

 

“He can do that when he doesn't smell so bad.” MC makes a face, but reaches over to pet the kitten when her fiancé scoops him up to press kisses to his belly. “Why don't we let him sleep in Saeran's room? He probably likes him more anyway.”

 

Saeran snorts and rolls his eyes. “No thanks. We can just keep him out here at night, you'd probably smother him in the middle of the night.” He turns his gaze to Saeyoung, who looks deeply offended.

 

“I would never! I cherish my little Elly's life.”

 

“Stinky.” Yoosung corrects. “And I don't think Saeran is wrong, MC says you move around too much in your sleep.”

 

Saeyoung's shocked face doesn't drop as he turns to MC, somehow looking even more scandalized, but MC only nods. “You do. I can't tell you how many times you've kicked me in your sleep or rolled on top of me.”

 

“That was _one time_ ,” He sighs into Stinky's fur. “...maybe twice.”

 

Yoosung pulls his phone from his pocket and flips it open, the buttons clicking softly as he scrolls through text messages. “Last week: 'He just kicked me AGAIN'. At two in the morning.” MC laughs when he pitches his voice higher as he reads her texts, and Saeyoung smushes his face more against the kitten despite his wriggling. “Five days ago: 'Oh my god he's talking in his sleep AND kicking' and then there's three crying emojis. Three days ago: 'pls save me I don't know how much more my knees can take.' at midnight. Yesterday-”

 

Saeyoung kicks Yoosung and pinches him with his toes. “Maybe three times! I can't believe I'm being attacked in my own home.” All of their phones buzz at the same time, and Saeyoung laughs when Stinky starts in his hands at the collective sound.

 

 

Jaehee Kang: Can we please change the subject.

 

Jaehee Kang: Yoosung, can you not just take the kitten in?

 

Jaehee Kang: I feel like it would be in better hands with you.

 

Jaehee Kang: No offense to MC and Saeran.

 

707: What about me????

 

Jaehee Kang: _Full offense to Saeyoung._

 

707: Jaehee T_T

 

707: I'm hurt.

 

Yoosung★: I would, but my dorm doesn't allow pets.

 

Yoosung★: And he can't just stay at the clinic...

 

ZEN: Put it back in the dumpster.

 

MC: That's a little harsh, Zen;;;

 

707: we can't abandon our child!!!

 

Yoosung★: He'd be fine here! I think he likes Saeran better anyway.

 

 

Saeran looks up from his phone and gives Yoosung an exasperated look. “Don't speak for me.”

 

“Oh, come on! You're the one that rescued him, Stinky will be happier here than anywhere else. He's got a family now!”

 

“Yeah! Who needs a momma cat when you have a daddy cat?” MC adds, snickering at the look that falls over her brother-in-law-to-be's face.

 

“Do not. Ever call me that again. He'd like Saeyoung or you better than me anyway.”

 

Yoosung has the same look on his face that he did earlier when he was struck with inspiration for naming the cat. Saeran has now learned to be afraid of this face. “We can let Stinky decide! Hyung, let go of him for a second and scoot back.”

 

Saeyoung pushes himself back, scooting on his bottom so that there's a few feet between him and his brother. “The ultimate test! A battle of love!”

 

Yoosung and MC also scoot to leave the line between the two open, and Yoosung places the kitten in the middle. “Alright, Stinky, go!” Yoosung cheers, and MC lifts her hands over her head with a cheer.

 

Stinky looks confused at all the noise and sniffs at the floor, more focused on sneezing than Saeyoung making kissy face at the kitten while tapping on the floor. Saeran hasn't moved, and he watches carefully, hoping that the kitten actually turns toward his brother eventually. He isn't trying to get his attention at all, he hopes that his glare can somehow scare the kitten away and- oh. Oh fuck.

 

Stinky is on the move.

 

Directly toward Saeran.

 

“Oh my _god_.” He groans, tempted to just push the kitten over to this brother. The tiny puff of white stops at his knee, meowing cutely as he struggles to climb up his pants. Saeyoung bemoans this “betrayal” and falls completely back on the floor as Saeran comes to terms with his fate.

 

-

 

Despite his initial anxiety over the situation, Saeran finds that having a cat is weirdly enjoyable.

 

Saeran hasn't had many things to himself in his life, and the few he's had weren't exactly too enjoyable or worth much. He's still hit with waves of fear of accidentally hurting him even after a week of Stinky living with them in the bunker, but even with the need to spend almost half an hour sitting near the litterbox (now an actual litterbox instead of a tub found in the garage) to make sure that no more couch incidents are to be had, Saeran is growing more fond of the little thing as time goes on. He denies this, of course, any time MC or Saeyoung make comments about their growing relationship.

 

Stinky likes to curl up in his lap whenever possible, whether it's on the couch while he and MC catch up on trashy television dramas while Saeyoung comments on how ridiculous things sound from his spot at the table while he tinkers with toy designs and functions- or when Saeran is actually helping his brother by double-checking the code for toys or carefully assembling parts. Stinky is too curious for his own good when the twins are working, and he just climbs up Saeran's pants when he sets the kitten down on the floor. More often than not the kitten is quite relaxed and more than content to watch the world around him from wherever he's sprawled out. It's when Stinky gets a little too close for comfort with the soldering iron that Saeran has had enough.

 

“Alright, asshole.” Stinky makes a 'brrp' sound as he's lifted from the table and put into the hood of Saeran's zip-up jacket. He points a serious finger at the squirming lump in his hood. “ _Stay_ right there, fucker.”

 

He ignores Saeyoung's laughter and cooing, giving him the most hateful glare he can muster while Stinky takes it upon himself to groom his owner's unruly hair after sneezing into it. “Look at you two, best friends already.” The bits of cat limbs Saeyoung has been fiddling with for the past hour are fully abandoned on the table and he picks up his phone. “Say 'cheese'!”

 

Saeran glares at the camera, ignoring the sneeze that comes from behind his head.

 

Stinky actually ends up enjoying his position in Saeran's hood more than he had anticipated after sticking him in there the first time. Not like it's a problem, the kitten isn't really living up to his namesake anymore and the little bundle of warmth resting against the nape of his neck is comforting. It also leaves his hands free instead of being full of cat when Stinky wants attention- which is often. He's learned which meows and pats against his neck are for attention and which bites and cries are reminders that a stop by the litterbox needs to be made; which is much less annoying now that the kitten has finally learned where it's okay to poop.

 

Once Stinky graduates from needing near constant surveillance he gains free roam of the bunker, pattering around quietly save for his bright green collar with a bell on it jingling as he explores his new home. Saeyoung is delighted any time he is "chosen", dropping whatever he's doing to squat down and scoop Stinky up into his arms and pitching his voice high to talk to him. Saeran has mastered the art of blocking out the baby talk after a couple years of having to deal with his brother and future sister-in-law having no filter for PDA, but he still likes to complain about it just to get under their skin.

 

The one thing he does have a problem with, however, is the rapid increase of pictures of himself in the group chat.

 

 

707 has shared an image.

 

707: looooook at himmmmm

 

707 has shared an image.

 

707 has shared an image.

 

707: two beautiful boys...

 

Unknown: I'm going to delete every picture you send I swear to god.

 

Unknown: When did you even take that second one???

 

MC: Don't delete the pictures :(((

 

Yoosung★: but you two are so cute!!!!

 

Yoosung★: I told you Stinky would be happy ^^

 

ZEN: **There is nothing cute about that thing.**

 

Jumin Han: Incorrect.

 

Jumin Han: _Every cat is beautiful._

 

ZEN: It's literally from a dumpster.

 

ZEN: I'm being assaulted by cat pictures every day now...

 

ZEN: _I've had three allergy attacks just in the past 24 hours..._

 

Unknown: You'll live.

 

MC: Yeah, cheer up Zen!

 

MC: Stinky is cute ^^

 

Jumin Han: Of course he is.

 

Jumin Han: Although, his name is atrocious.

 

Jumin Han: A cat should be held to the highest standards and have a name to match.

 

Jumin Han: Saeran, I can give you better name suggestions if you are interested. (=චᆽච=)

 

Unknown: He was in a dumpster I think Stinky is fine.

 

Unknown: Fucker suits him better though.

 

MC: ;;;;;;

 

707: RUDE!!!!!

 

ZEN: I do like that name better.

 

Unknown: See?

 

Unknown: He follows me everywhere, he's always crawling on me too.

 

Yoosung★: That's because he likes you!!!

 

Yoosung★: Kittens like to cuddle with their friends, and you're like his mom now anyway.

 

MC: Motherhood is a big responsibility, Saeran.

 

707: it's true, it's true.

 

707: ask Jumin

 

Jumin Han: I am no one's mother.

 

Jumin Han: But.

 

Jumin Han: The blessing of a cat's companionship is the ultimate responsibility. (=චᆽච=)

 

Unknown: put that emoji away

 

Jaehee Kang: **Seconded.**

 

707: but Saeran (=චᆽච=)

 

707: Jaehee (=චᆽච=)

 

707: (=චᆽච=) (=චᆽච=) (=චᆽච=)

 

Saeran's reply to his brother is cut short by a meow, then Stinky's head pushing up against the back of his phone. He sets it on the arm of the couch without bothering to log out and welcomes the kitten up onto his lap. Tiny claws grip onto the fabric of his shirt with no regard for the flesh underneath, so Saeran pushes him up onto his shoulder to save himself any more scratches.

 

"Why do you even like me?" He grumbles, turning his head to side-eye Stinky. "Saeyoung actually plays with you, and MC let's you eat off her plate half the time." Stinky ignores him for the drawstring of the hoodie, batting at it with his tiny paws. "The only thing I did was pull you out of the trash, and you won't leave me alone."

 

" _Meeeoww~._ It's because I _loooove_ Saeran, meow!" Saeyoung drawls out as he jumps over the back of the couch, stretching his arms high over his head while he kicks his feet up in his brother's lap. "How can you question the Great Stinky? He has chosen you as his protector! As his knight in shining armor! As his dadd-”

 

“Do not finish that sentence.” Saeran pushes his brother's feet off of his lap. “It's a cat. I don't think he's smart enough to make a decision; much less a good one.”

 

Saeyoung's expression turns from playful to thoughtful, and he kicks one of his feet up again to poke Saeran's thigh. “Beep beep. Beep beep.” He makes an obnoxious buzzing sound in the back of his throat, shaking the heel of his foot against his twin's forearm. “Beep _beeeep_.”

 

Stinky decides he's had enough of the foot being just out of his grasp, and he tucks himself into the spot between Saeran's neck and the back of the couch. The still present wheeze makes his purring sound a little strange.

 

“Stop making noise and get your feet off of me.” The foot stays away from him after he pushes it a second time, but Saeyoung continues to beep, putting the back of his hand against his forehead of wiggling his fingers.

 

“It's not me, it's the Twin Telepathy.” Saeyoung says seriously, still waving his fingers in front of his face. “C'mon, you talked to that cat like he could listen, and now _I'm_ here to listen.”

 

“He isn't as obnoxious as you are.” The comeback doesn't have the bite that he wants it to have, but Saeyoung is blessedly quiet about it. They sit quietly for several minutes, the only sound being the soft rumble of Stinky's purring.

 

Saeyoung sighs, sinking further back into the corner of the couch. “Are you scared?”

 

Saeran rolls his eyes, picking his phone up again, watching the chat-room carry on without reading the conversation. “Why would I be scared of a cat?”

 

“Not like that, dude.” The older twin laughs a little, smiling just enough to make their talk less serious than he knows will make his brother comfortable. “I think you worry about him more than MC does- or Yoosung even- you pick him up like you're going to break him.”

 

Zen is talking about some gig he's gotten through an obscure sounding agent in the app, Stinky kneads the fabric of the jacket and sneezes twice.

 

“I don't want to hurt him.” Saeran says eventually, still watching his phone. “...I've only ever hurt things, I don't _want_ to... but he's so small, and I'm always afraid that I'm going to do something wrong.” He logs out of the app without saying his goodbyes, a common enough occurrence that no one texts him anymore to ask where he went. “Even though you smother him half the time I don't play with him like you do, or like MC does. He should have picked either of you or even Yoosung over me.”

 

Saeyoung hums softly, pushing himself up so he can sit with his legs crossed. “Well you are the one who pulled him out of a dumpster, I think it would have been weird if he picked anyone else. Even if MC gives him a lot of treats and if I play with him when he finds me.” He rubs Stinky's head and lets his hand fall to rest on Saeran's shoulder. “I understand being nervous about him, since a lot has... happened over the past year or so. Like a _lot_. But I really don't think you'd ever hurt him even if you tried- not saying that you will.” He adds when Saeran gives him a look. “Even if you don't play with him it doesn't seem like he minds at all, he's a lazy cat, kittens sleep a lot anyway. And listen to that purr! He only does it like that when he's with you. ” The hand falls of his shoulder when it's shrugged off, Saeyoung smiles when the cat in question nuzzles deeper into his brother's neck at the slight movement. “You're getting better every day, Saeran, even if you don't think you are. I'm proud of you.”

 

Saeran's face goes hot at the praise, but he covers it with his hands and lets out the most disgusted noise he can make. Ugh, feelings. “Shut _up_ , we're talking about this stupid cat, not me. Don't pull that shit.”

 

Saeyoung laughs, loud and deep from his belly, all of the tender honestly covered by his usual cheer. “Ahh, look at that blush! Where's my phone? I need to show everyone.”

 

Saeran throws one of the smaller pillows on the couch at his brother in retaliation.

 

-

 _Bzzt._ Saeran pulls his head out from the scenery the book is painting, a bit disoriented. He's curled up against his headboard, trying to remember just where he set his phone down before he had picked up the novel Jaehee had brought over a few weeks ago.

 

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._ He pats around underneath one of his thighs, only slightly surprised at the time that pops up on the screen. He's more surprised at why his phone is going off at nearly two in the morning.

 

Yoosung★: Hey!! I hope it's not too late to text you >.<

 

Yoosung★: Is Stinky doing okay?

 

Yoosung★: He looks happy in the pictures Saeyoung sent!!

 

Unknown: Yeah.

 

 

Saeran stares at his phone for a few moments, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. Should he say more? Yoosung is usually talkative enough to fill silence for several people, but it feels weird giving a one word reply. He is texting him late after all, and he's pretty sure Yoosung stopped doing homework or playing LOLOL to ask him about this cat. He glances at his feet where Stinky has woken up from his nap against Saeran's foot, clumsily making his way into his lap before he flops down on his back and wiggles. At least cats are more predictable than people, he always does this when he wants some kind of attention. Saeran takes one hand away from his phone to scratch Stinky's chest that rumbles with that same wheezing purr.

 

 

Unknown: He's doing fine.

 

Unknown: He's still breathing weird.

 

Yoosung★: Oh no...

 

Yoosung★: I talked to the owner of my clinic today, she said we have an opening early next week.

 

Yoosung★: I'm sorry it's taking so long... but Stinky will be our first appointment!

 

Unknown: it's fine.

 

 

Saeran grits his teeth at his phone, typing several fragments of messages before deleting them seconds after. Yoosung is too nice, it's almost like trying to talk to MC- constantly double checking to make sure that he's not being a complete asshole on accident or having to tone things down when he reverts to something more aggressive out of habit. It's annoying, Saeran blames the late hour on his weird emotions even though this is nowhere near the time he usually ends up finally drifting to sleep.

 

 

Yoosung★: If anything seems weird just let me know! It'll be just like going to class or work ^^

 

Yoosung★: But it's way more fun coming over there instead of going to school.

 

Yoosung★: So please let me know if Stinky needs anything! Or if you need anything too.

 

 

 _God_ this kid is too nice. Saeran sighs loudly through his nose, Stinky meows in his lap when his hand stops petting him.

 

 

Unknown: Thank you, Yoosung.

 

Unknown: ...you can come over whenever, I'm sure.

 

Unknown: Saeyoung and MC won't care.

 

Unknown: And you know more about how to take care of a cat than I do, so you'd know if he's actually alright or not.

 

Yoosung★: Can I really come over?!!

 

Yoosung★: I can come see you and Stinky and Saeyoung and MC tomorrow! I don't have to work.

 

Unknown: Sure.

 

Unknown: Let me know when you're almost here and I'll turn off the security system.

 

Yoosung★: Ooooh!!!

 

Yoosung★: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow then ^^

 

Unknown: Okay.

 

Yoosung★: Goodnight Saeran ^^

 

Yoosung★: And goodnight Stinky!

 

 

A wave of relief flushes over him when the conversation ends- the chat-room is easier when there's several people contributing, but there's a reason why Saeran doesn't text very often. It's draining in the most annoying way, almost as badly as when he's forced to talk face to face.

 

Still... he feels a little guilty at just how little he's contributed to the short conversation. He looks down at Stinky laying down in his lap on his back with his paws curled against his chest, almost asleep again but just awake enough to grab at Saeran's hand when he tries to take it away from his stomach. Saeran opens the camera on his phone and takes a picture.

 

 

Unknown has shared an image.

 

Unknown: Goodnight Yoosung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's uh, been a minute hasn't it lol
> 
> sorry for the long wait!! life has been mean to me lately and I haven't had much time or energy to write ;.; these last two chapters are pretty long, so I hope that makes up for it

Yoosung, unsurprisingly, forgets to let Saeran or anyone else know when he's close to the bunker. He's apologizing to the intercom for _still_ not knowing any Arabic and to please let him in because oh god it's _cold_ and it's _raining again Saeran or MC someone please just open the door-_

 

"I told you to let me know before you get here so you won't have to stand in the rain." Saeran chides, barely casting a glance at the door to make sure it locks correctly after the override. "Dummy." The sound of a bell jingling rapidly comes from the kitchen when Stinky realizes that Saeran is not longer sitting on the counter while he does his business in the litterbox

 

Yoosung just laughs and steps out of his soggy shoes. "Sorry, I'm so used to Saeyoung never letting anyone in I just wait at the door anyway."

 

Stinky bumps his head against Saeran's ankle, completely ignoring Yoosung when he squats down to greet the kitten. "Ooh, you just _looove_ your Saeran, huh? You're such a sweet kitty, aren't you?" He makes kissy noises and taps on the floor. “C'mere, big guy, we gotta check you out!”

 

The cat is more focused on trying to get Saeran's attention than Yoosung's efforts to call him over, and Saeran leans down with a sigh to pick him up and hand him over. “He doesn't listen to anyone if he sees me in the room, it's annoying.”

 

“That's so _cute!_ Well, cats usually don't listen very well, but I don't know how you can say he doesn't like you.” Yoosung brings Stinky up higher on his chest so he can kiss the top of his tiny head. “And he doesn't smell bad anymore! How can you complain when you have a new friend?”

 

“I'll complain less when my “friend” isn't up my ass every two seconds.” Saeran follows as Yoosung takes Stinky to the little table in the space between the living room and the kitchen, opting to stay standing while he watches. “And when he isn’t getting snot everywhere.”

 

Stinky doesn’t seem to mind Yoosung’s thumbs trying to sweep away the bits of snot that have collected in the short fur beneath his nose. His brow furrows when he moves up to the little bits of crust that have gathered around his eyes, shushing the kitten quietly when he meows and wriggles in protest. Saeran crosses his arms tightly across his stomach. "Is he okay?" He asks, trying not to sound too worried but his hand is twisting his shirt tightly in his fist.

 

Stinky starts to groom himself in Yoosung's lap when he's put down, ignoring the fingers that carefully pushing against his sides. "He's still pretty skinny, and it doesn’t sound like his breathing is much better either." He murmurs, sounding much less chipper than earlier.  He stops his probing and looks up at Saeran. "There shouldn’t be this much gunk around his nose and eyes either, it wasn’t this bad when I last saw him. He's still eating regularly and drinking, right?"

 

"Every day, and MC gives him food from her plate a lot too." His side burns a little when he digs his fingers in hard. "Is that making him more sick?"

 

"I don't think so, but he should definitely be gaining at least a little more weight if he's been eating every day. I was hoping that his nose would clear up if he was just out of the trash for a few days, but it doesn't look like he's getting much better, and he shouldn't be sneezing this much. If I had to guess I would say he's got a respiratory infection." Yoosung scoops Stinky up from his lap, breaking into a small smile when Saeran immediately lifts his arms to take the kitten. "We'll get him in for his check up here soon, and then he can get the medicine he needs to get better."

 

Saeran cups his hand under Stinky’s bottom when he hauls himself halfway up onto his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. A respiratory infection... he wonders if he's had one of these before, not like he would've had a name for it when he was younger and his mother refused to take him to the doctor for any sickness. "Aren't kittens supposed to want to play all the time? He barely even plays with Saeyoung now when he tries and he sleeps half the time." He holds Stinky a little tighter when Yoosung looks serious again, hyper-aware of just how prominent his tiny hip bones are when he gently scratches his nails through the soft fur.

 

"Kittens do sleep a lot, but he should be a little bit more active especially if Saeyoung is the one trying to get him up. If he is really sick it would make sense that he’s not very active, though." He sighs, lifting his hand to pet behind Stinky's ears. "Maybe he just tires him out too quickly? I know he can get a little... wild."

 

A little. Saeran almost laughs. "That's an understatement, I think he almost rolled on top of him the second day we had him." Yoosung laughs, and one of his knuckles brushes against Saeran’s neck. It startles him a little, but if Yoosung notices the way he stiffens just a bit at the touch he doesn’t say anything. It’s nice, in a weird way. Yoosung’s hands are warm and soft, the gentle touch sends a weirdly pleasant little shiver throughout Saeran. A different kind of tickle from Stinky’s fur brushing up against him, he feels weird when he hopes that it’ll happen again.

 

"You'll all have to keep an eye on him, make sure he eats and drinks enough. Try and keep his nose and eyes clear from the gunk if you can, just use a warm washcloth." He gives Stinky one last scratch on the head. “I know a respiratory infection sounds kind of scary, but they're pretty common in kittens, and for how long he was probably in the trash it's not surprising. You three are taking good care of him, especially you, Saeran! Aren't you a lucky kitty, Stinky?”

 

“I don't think lucky is the right word.” Saeran mumbles. “Are you sure you can't just sneak him into your dorm? I feel like you could take better care of him if he's sick.”

 

Stinky snuffles at Saeran's finger before he starts to nibble on it, wheezily purring up a storm much to Yoosung's delight. “He's too happy here, I can't take him from you.” He smiles fondly at both of them. “Just keep me updated, okay? You can call or text me pretty much whenever, I'll keep my phone on loud so I hear it.”

 

-

 

The clinic is much less sterile looking and bland than the hospital had been, with much brighter colors and fun looking posters advertising immunizations and one even explaining how to brush your dog’s teeth. A man is sitting on the other side of the room with a delightfully pudgy puppy sitting at his feet, he talks quietly with his child who looks too excited to be sitting in this office at barely seven in the morning. Despite the cheery atmosphere, Saeran can't stop the anxious bounce of his leg while he sits in the waiting room with his brother and MC.

 

"You're gonna shoot him through the roof if you keep kicking your leg like that, dude." Saeyoung jokes, a strange mix of amusement and concern on his face as he watches Stinky's head bounce where it's resting on Saeran's thigh. "He won't let me hold him but he lets you shake him around? You're whipped, Stinky."

 

"Shut up." Saeran mutters, but tries to tone down the pace his foot is tapping at for the kitten's sake. Stinky doesn't seem to mind either way as long as Saeran remembers to pet him a little. “He'd let you hold him if you didn't harass him.”

 

“But he doesn't even let me hold him if you're home.” MC leans forward so she can address Saeran directly across Saeyoung, hiding a massive yawn behind her hand before she adds, “He's super whipped.”

 

It’s too early to be dealing with their antics, Saeran looks down at the kitten in his lap and feels a bit jealous to find that he’s dozing off. It’s too early for this much to be happening, but Saeran would rather be awake a few hours before his usual wake up time than wait for a later appointment. As far as Saeran can tell, it doesn’t seem like Stinky has gotten worse, but right now he’s wishing that maybe he’d brought along a washcloth when he spots more of the gunk collecting around his eyes and nose. He sacrifices the edge of his jacket sleeve instead to do some clean up.

 

The soft squeak of sneakers on the tiled floor follows the soft _chunk_ of a door being closed somewhere. Yoosung appears from the corner of the waiting room, a clipboard tucked under his arm. “Mr. Choi?” He almost laughs when Saeran and Saeyoung both look up at the same time, and he waves them back.

 

Stinky makes a little _brrp_ sound when he’s picked up from his spot on Saeran’s lap, but doesn’t protest any further and makes himself comfortable during the short walk into one of the small examination rooms.  “You sound so formal.” Saeyoung teases as they walk, and Yoosung throws a look over his shoulder.

 

“I have to be! This is a professional place, I can’t slip up just because my friends are here.” Yoosung opens one of the doors and holds it open as they all shuffle inside. “I’ll be back in a minute with the doctor, Stinky can stay with you Saeran if he doesn’t want to stay on the exam table.” He offers a bright smile before the steps back out and closes the door. Saeran picks Stinky up and puts him on the hard surface, scratching at the scruff of his neck when he gives a whiny little sound at the loss of warmth. He ends up curling around Saeran’s shoulder where it rests against the side of the examination table, lazily grooming one of his paws.

 

MC and Saeyoung are making their own conversation, snickering quietly to themselves and upping the ante on their bet of who could eat the most of the little dog treats sitting in a container on the counter. The chair in this room isn’t very comfortable, but Saeran keeps one of his feet bouncing to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep. He definitely envies Stinky right now- sick or not- where he’s dozing against him.

 

There’s a soft rhythmic knock on the door not too much later, and the woman Yoosung follows into the room is... different than what Saeran had expected from what a veterinarian would look like. She's cheerful even at the early hour, a personality to match the bright blue streaks in her pink, wildly curly hair that's pulled back into a ponytail. Her scrubs are just as loud, covered in little unicorns and rainbows that dance around the fabric.

 

"Hello, _hello_ ," She sings, all smiles. "Sorry about the size of the room, if I knew we would have a crowd I would've rented out a spot." Her attitude unsurprisingly gets laughs out of MC and Saeyoung, but Saeran still isn't exactly sure how to deal with people who are as vibrant as his brother when they aren't Saeyoung. Yoosung seems to notice the look on his face though, and gives him a reassuring grin from his spot behind the woman. She leans in to run her gloved hand over Stinky’s back and waits for Saeran to lean away from the table before she scoots the kitten closer to her. “So this is the famous Stinky, huh?” She asks. “I've heard so much about you, mister.”

 

Stinky lets out a tiny meow in reply and uncurls himself under her gentle petting.

 

The doctor does most of what Yoosung has already done, using her stethoscope to listen closely to his breathing, prodding along his thin body and making faces while she spits medical jargon quietly to Yoosung. “I think you were spot-on about the respiratory infection, oh, can you hold him while I take his temperature? He's not going to like it very much.” Saeran does as he's told, and he would almost be laughing at the startled sound that comes from Stinky when the doctor inserts the thermometer if he wasn't so caught up in worrying over his health. The diagnosis sounds much more frightening when it isn't coming from Yoosung talking to him softly and with a kind smile.

 

Yoosung jots down the temperature reading when the doctor announces it with a frown, and Saeran finds himself stroking the kitten nervously. “He definitely has a fever, has he been eating properly? I don't know if he's just the runt of the litter, but he's a little smaller than I would like for the age we're guessing.”

 

“He has the wet food Yoosung brought us every day, and he drinks almost a full bowl of water too.” MC speaks up, looking just as concerned as Saeran feels. “And he gets treats too, but I try not to give him too much.”

 

“If anything he should be putting on more weight. I can hear how congested he is, and I think he might be a little dehydrated too.” Stinky sneezes all over Saeran's hand, but he doesn't care. The vet shifts her weight to her other foot, pursing her lips at the kitten curled up against his stomach. “He shouldn't be sneezing this much either, I think it would be best if we kept him overnight- maybe even for a few days. I want to keep an eye on him to make sure this is the worst of it before I let him come home.”

 

Saeran's heart sinks low in his stomach and he tries to hide the heartbreak he knows is obvious on his face by looking down. He should've known that he was nowhere near qualified to look after something. His hold on Stinky loosens, hands hovering over his little body.

 

“Is there no way we can keep him at home and take care of him? None of us have ever had a cat before... but can't we just give him medication at home?” Saeyoung asks, his shoulders drooping along with his cheerful attitude.

 

Yoosung chews on his lower lip. “As much as I want Stinky to stay with all of you, it would be easier for him to stay here to make sure nothing gets worse. We can give him more intensive care easily here.”

 

“Assistant Kim is right, we'll take good care of him.” The doctor reaches back to tighten the ponytail around her wild mane of hair. “He's very good to all of our overnight patients, and you're good friends with him, right? He'll keep you updated, but I think this is our best bet right now. It's not the most dangerous case we've ever had, but I don't want to lie to any of you and say that it's not serious.”

 

She reaches out for Stinky, and Saeran reluctantly hands him over. He can’t help his worry that maybe she’ll drop him even though she cradles him securely to her chest. “You're gonna be just fine, aren't you honey? We'll get you back to your family soon. Finish up with them, will you Assistant Kim? I'll go get him set up in the kennels.” Yoosung straightens up and nods before opening the door for her. Stinky meows loudly, scrambling to look at his owner over her shoulder while he wails as she carries him out of the room. Saeran barely holds back the urge to curl up in the small chair when he can still hear the cries behind the closed door.

 

Yoosung looks like he might start crying as well when he closes the door, and he approaches Saeran slowly. “I-I'm so sorry, Saeran- Saeyoung and MC too. I can't believe I didn't even think to mention that we might need to keep him overnight,” He pushes his bangs away from his face nervously. “But he's going to be okay! I'm going to put him first, and I'm going to be the best vet for him! I promise.”

 

“...I know you will.” Saeran admits softly and doesn't look up from his lap.

 

Saeyoung puts a hand over Saeran's knee and squeezes it. “You know more than we do, Yoosung. Don't worry about it, okay? The doc said he'd be home soon.”

 

“Yeah,” MC adds, somehow matching Saeyoung's sudden burst of cheer. “I'm so glad that we have you to take care of him, send us lots of pictures and let us know how he's doing.”

 

“I will! He's gonna be my number one patient, you can all count on me.”

 

-

 

The drive home is too quiet, and Saeran already misses the sound of Stinky's bell chiming and the insistent meowing that usually greets him when he gets home. He feels even more pathetic, it hasn't even been an hour since Stinky's been dropped off and he's already moping? At least Saeyoung and MC seem to be upset as well.

 

“It's already lonely here.” She sighs as she takes off her shoes, twirling her long hair around her finger anxiously. She turns to Saeran, her voice soft. “... are you okay, Saeran?”

 

He feels like he should be, when did he ever think he would be this worked up over a kitten? Much less one he pulled out of the trash. But the uneasy feeling in his stomach and the slight burn in his nose won't leave no matter how hard he tries. The back of his neck feels strangely naked without a little ball of fur resting against it. He shoves his hands into his pockets  with a sharp shrug and kicks off his boots, not trusting his voice to come out normally to answer her.

 

MC takes the sleeve of his jacket between her fingers, giving it a slight tug to get his attention. “Saeran, hey,” She says softly, and he peeks at her through his bangs. “It's not your fault, you know that right? I know it's scary, especially since he's so little, but you didn't do anything wrong.” She gives him a more sincere smile this time, cautiously moving her hand to actually touch his arm. “Try not to worry about him too much, okay? He'll be fine, you've done so much for him already, and when he comes back he'll be super happy to see you.”

 

Hope is dangerous, Saeran knows this too well. He doesn't want to hope and wish for this tiny kitten to be fine when two doctors are saying he's not doing too hot. But he _wants_ to trust her, to trust Yoosung to fix what's wrong.

 

Saeyoung hums as he taps in the security code, not even bothering to look at it while his fingers dance over the numberpad. “Yeah! We're gonna get your baby back soon, and he'll be good as _mew_.”

 

MC cackles as Saeran cuffs him on the back of the head and Saeyoung lets out a nasal “ _meowch!_ ” She flails an arm between the brothers even though Saeran has already bobbed out of the reach of Saeyoung’s playful swat back. “C’mon, c’mon, it’s too early for a deathmatch. Do either of you want coffee?”

 

“I’m going back to sleep.” Saeran shakes his head and turns down the hall to his room without waiting for any kind of reply. MC promises to wake him up at their usual time for breakfast.

 

He pushes the door almost closed with his foot and doesn’t bother to make sure it latches. It’s most parts habit- he’s been leaving it open just enough so that Stinky can come and go as he pleases- and some parts being too tired to really care about it. Saeran flops onto his bed and throws his arm over his still burning eyes. He hates that he’s still waiting for the soft jingle of the bell on Stinky’s collar to come into his room and for the kitten to try and climb up his bedspread. Saeran has to lean over and help him up every time, and it’s annoying but one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. Saeran scrubs his arm roughly over face and curls up on his side to sleep, no use having a sleep paralysis episode on top of an already bad morning. Especially without Stinky’s presence at his side to pick himself up out of it.

 

He dreams of stars that meow at him, but any time he gets close enough to one, the sound gets more desperate and farther away.

 

-

 

The rest of the day passes slowly,

 

Saeran is sure he's never checked his phone so much in his life, or has actively chatted with anyone in any form like he has been with Yoosung. He's kept true to his word, sending messages in the group chat and some even to Saeran directly.

 

Yoosung★ has entered the chat-room.

 

Yoosung★: Stinky is in for the night! He just took some medicine, and he's getting comfy in his kennel.

 

ZEN: Wait, what's wrong with furball 2?

 

707: Stinky***

 

707: bb has a cold

 

MC: Respiratory infection***

 

MC: But yeah, I guess he's pretty sick...

 

MC: But!!

 

MC:  Dr. Yoosung is on the case!

 

ZEN: Oh man...

 

ZEN: I feel kinda bad being mean to furball 2 when he's sick;;;

 

Unknown has entered the chat-room.

 

Unknown: His name is Stinky.

 

Unknown: Dick.

 

ZEN: **Hey!!**

 

ZEN: I'm trying to be nice here.

 

Yoosung★: Saeran!!

 

Yoosung★ has shared an image.

 

Yoosung★: He's doing okay! I found the warmest blankets we had for him.

 

707: OUR BABY TT_TT

 

707: give him kisses for me, Yoosung

 

MC: me too!!!

 

MC: And extra kisses from Saeran. <3

 

Unknown: Don't.

 

Yoosung★: too late! Kisses given.

 

Yoosung★: He meowed when I told him which ones were from Saeran, hehe.

 

707: the purest of loves…

 

707: between two tender young souls...

 

ZEN: _Gross._

 

Unknown: Fuck you?

 

Yoosung★: Zen, Saeran, be nice;;;

 

ZEN: I’m always nice.

 

Unknown: liar liar pants on fire

 

ZEN: are you twelve?????

 

Yoosung★: guys T_T cmon

 

707: dont fight in front of the babyyyy

 

707: he’s sensitive

 

Unknown: He started it.

 

Yoosung★: Saeran ;;;;;;

 

Unknown: ...fine

 

Unknown: But he did.

 

ZEN: So he is twelve.

 

707: **and I’m seven!**

 

Yoosung★: Saeyougnsdsf;l

 

MC: lololol

 

Yoosung★: ohcrapdocotrssawmeonmyphone

 

Yoosung★: brb!!

 

Yoosung★ has left the chat-room.

 

Saeran ignores the continuing chat to open up the picture Yoosung had sent. Stinky looks even smaller where he's curled up in a ball on top of a thick blanket. He can see a tiny IV cord coming from somewhere in the heap, and he closes the picture after his realization. _God_ he feels terrible, and as much as he misses this whiny little kitten he seriously considers asking if maybe he should just let someone else take him in. Saeran is sure there are much more deserving people than him who would love to take Stinky in.

 

He's about to start typing something out to Yoosung again, trying to find the best way to ask _hey, so I realized I'm too incompetent with any form of life and I was wondering how easy it is to put things up for adoption before I fuck this up even more_ when a meow startles the phone out of his hands.

 

“ _Meeoow!_ Meowy senses depression and raised blood pressure, meow.” Saeran looks down at the side of his bed into the glowing blue eyes of one of Saeyoung’s robotic creations. It doesn’t look like anything they’ve made together, though, it’s much clunkier than the newer and sleeker models they’ve been tinkering with.  “ _Meow,_ initiating jump!” The robot rocks back onto its hind legs and launches itself directly onto Saeran's chest. He grunts under the sudden new weight- god this things are _heavy_ , he's used to the barely there weight of Stinky.

 

“What the fuck.” Saeran growls, pushing Meowy off of his chest. The robot cat's legs walk in the air for a few seconds before it rights itself, pressing up against his side this time.

 

“Starting purr setting two! Timer set for twenty minutes, meow.” The cat starts to vibrate somewhere deep in its metal chest, resembling something close to a real purr.

 

“What the fuck?” Saeran says louder this time, and finally gets a response from outside of his door. MC is laughing when she pokes her head in the door, knocking softly and taking Saeran’s sigh as a cue to come in.

 

“I knew he would still work! It’s been a pretty long time since I’ve switched him on.” She sits on the edge of Saeran’s bed. “This is Meowy! Saeyoung gave him to me a while ago.”

 

“If he gave it to you why is it in here?” Saeran pushes the toy away from his side, the way the cool metal exterior buzzes under his fingers feels strange.

 

MC crosses her legs and takes Meowy into her lap, rubbing the metal ears like she does with Stinky. “I figured that maybe it’d be nice to have a stand in for Stinky while he’s at the vet. I know he’s not the same, but it’ll make it a little less lonely here.”

 

Meowy’s purring fills the silence between them as Saeran looks over the message he had typed out for Yoosung over and over again. He knows he’s not the only one attached, Saeyoung is obviously nuts over this cat without a doubt, but he can see the way MC is looking down at the little robot cat in her lap. She’d been just as excited over the new member of the Choi family as Saeyoung, he can see it even more clearly in the sad smile she’s giving Meowy.

“You’re thinking about something really hard, aren’t you?” MC is trying to be playful, he can hear the slight upturn on her lips. “You and Saeyoung make the same face when something is bothering you.” She covers Meowy’s ears. “I’m the only one listening. And Meowy won’t tell a soul, will you Meowy?”

 

“Meowy has no soul, meow!” Saeran huffs a laugh. Close enough.

 

The phone screen goes dark when Saeran locks it without sending the message, his hand laying over it on his chest while his other hand reaches out toward his future sister-in-law. Saeran doesn’t look at her, but puts his pinky out. MC doesn’t hesitate to lock hers with his, giving their pinky-swear one firm shake before they break apart. As childish as it is, Saeran has come to truly appreciate The Second Rule of The Choi Household: Pinky Swear is Law under most circumstances.

 

“What is it?” MC asks, all of her attention on Saeran now.

 

He drums his fingers against the case of his phone for a moment. How does he say it without causing some kind of major upset? Yoosung is probably the number one person he should be asking, but he’s so quick to cry and Saeran can’t stand the thought of Yoosung bawling because of him. MC is also a bit of a crybaby, but she at least has a better understanding of Saeran by this point, and he appreciates how much she tries to hold in tears when things get heavy between them. Meowy pipes up about sensing a sudden spike in anxiety, but goes back to “purring” when MC shushes him.

 

“Do you.” Saeran’s drumming starts up again, more anxious this time. “I don’t… Like, I really don’t.” He swallows, sighs out of his nose. “This was a bad idea.”

 

“You don’t think you’re doing a good job with Stinky, do you?” Ding ding ding.

 

“Don’t tell Saeyoung, I’ll never hear the end of it from him.”

 

MC’s hands play with the slightly tattered ends of the ribbon around Meowy’s neck. “Oh, Saeran,” She sighs. “You know you didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t make him sick.”

 

“I should have taken him to the vet as soon as I fucking found him.” Something in Saeran’s phone creaks softly under his death grip. “Instead of taking him here and giving him time to get attached to me for whatever reason.”

 

“He likes you because you took care of him, if you didn’t pull him out of that dumpster he probably wouldn’t have lived much longer. You found a little baby who really needed somebody and took him in, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

Saeran turns his head to look at her. “Sounds really familiar, doesn’t it.”

 

It takes her a minute to process it, but when it happens she clearly has to take a minute to reign her emotions in. MC fumbles with Meowy and the purring stops when she finds a switch. He knows her face too well, she’s going to ask if she can hug him or something, but he saves her the breath and curls up onto his side facing away from her before she can scoot up toward him on the bed.

 

Their relationship is complicated, but they’re trying. Saeran is now, at least.

 

“I can’t do that to something again.” Saeran continues, his knees drawn up close to his chin. “I’ve already killed someone… some _thing_ before, and he’s even more defenseless.” MC’s hand ghosts over his arm and he allows it. “He’s just a stupid cat, he didn’t even do anything _wrong_.”

 

“There are some… similarities... “ MC starts. “But you can’t be so hard on yourself, Saeran. And don’t take this the wrong way, but I think that’s kind of a reach, you’ve done so much for him, and I mean _you_. I mean, yeah I’ve helped, and Saeyoung has, and Yoosung has done so much, but you’re his favorite. He’s so tiny he needs someone he can rely on since he doesn’t have a mom.”

 

“Call me the D word and we’re going to fight.” Saeran half jokes, but it gets a laugh out of MC.

 

“I won’t, I won’t.” She chuckles, but sobers up quickly. “But really, Saeran, you’re doing just fine. It’s okay to be scared.”

 

Scared doesn’t really cut it, he thinks. Terrified, maybe even nauseous describes it better. “I feel like I shouldn’t be allowed to keep him.”

 

“We could put him up for adoption if you really want to.” MC offers, but she sounds too sad to be convincing. Hearing it from someone else makes Saeran feel even worse somehow. “It’ll be sad, but if that’s what you want then I know someone will take him in.” Saeran curls in on himself tighter, hiding his face in his arms. MC runs her hand through Saeran’s hair, gently scratching her nails against his scalp. “He’s your cat, Saeran. That’s your decision to make.”

 

“... I don’t want to.” He admits. “But I don’t want to be selfish and keep him if someone else can do a better job.”

 

MC’s hand stops, and Saeran turns his head to make sure he hasn’t upset her somehow. She’s just smiling at him, her big brown eyes shining and he squints at her. “Don’t you dare look at me like that.”

 

She cranks it up to eleven instead, putting her hand up to her cheek and her smile turns into a toothy grin. “Look at you like what?”

 

Saeran turns his head back into his pillow, it only just mutes his disgusted groan. This is her “I’m proud of you” face and he doesn’t understand why she’s using it against him now. He’s being kicked while he’s down, plotted against! “I can still feel you doing it.” He gripes, and MC only laughs in reply.

 

“I’m not allowed to smile anymore? Let me be happy for you.” Her giggling dies down in a few moments, and when she speaks up again it’s much softer, more serious, but he can still hear the smile in her voice. “You have the biggest heart in the whole world, Saeran. Stinky couldn’t ask for a better owner.” This is too much like Saeyoung’s talk on the couch, if she starts going on about how Saeran has progressed he might scream.

 

“Fuck you.” Saeran immediately spits back, and immediately regrets it. This isn’t the time to be angry, but thankfully MC has been around long enough to snort at his answer. “My heart shriveled up and died years ago.” She laughs harder this time, and the damage control seems to be successful enough. The bed bounces a little when she rolls off of it, her feet making a soft thud on the floor.

 

“Sure, sure. But then you found a little kitty in the trash and Saeran’s heart grew three sizes that day.” Saeran lifts his head to stare at her again, brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“That sounds like a serious health issue.”

 

MC mimes pulling a pencil out from behind her ear and scribbling a note on her hand. “Time to add _How the Gunch Stole Christmas_ to the list of movies you need to watch.” Saeran rolls his eyes, that list is getting so long he’s sure they’ll never get through it. “Anyway, do you want to get up? Saeyoung and I are about to start dinner if you want to help.” MC makes her way to his doorway and leans against the frame of it, smushing her cheek against the wood. “Aaand there just _might_ be some neapolitan ice cream in the freezer for later. The strawberry section also just _miiiight_ have your name written all over it.”

 

Temptress. “...I’ll be up in a minute.” Saeran slowly lifts himself from where he’s curled up on his bed, starting a bit when his leg bumps into Meowy. He picks the toy up and frowns at it. “You forgot your cat.” He calls down the hallway, but there’s no answer for him. MC probably wants him to keep this stupid little robot anyway. Its overly bright blue eyes bore into his, the head tilts with a soft creak.

 

“How can Meowy be of service, meow?”

 

“Go back to MC.” Saeran says, setting the cat onto the floor and giving it a nudge with his foot. “Shoo.”

 

The robot hasn’t budged when Saeran gets out of bed, staring forward into the hall. “Meow!” Meowy chirps, toddling a few steps ahead. “Goddess MC has commanded me to keep Dearest Brother company, meow! The one voice I cannot refuse, meow!”

 

Ew. Saeran nudges it against with his feet, just hard enough to almost topple it over. “Turn off, then.”

 

Meowy sits, little metal legs sliding out in front of it. “The second voice I cannot refuse, meow! Entering sleep mode for thirty minutes. Shhhhh!”

 

Saeran really needs to look into the code for this thing and make sure that none of the other toys have been programmed to be this obnoxious. He picks his phone up from his bed and closes his door behind him in hopes that Meowy’s battery will run out while trapped in his room.

 

The message to Yoosung is still halfway typed out, and Saeran considers it for several moments. Despite their relation, Yoosung is nothing like Rika- nothing like the Savior. Rika had promised safety and comfort a sugary coat layered over something much more sinister. Yoosung _is_ that sugary coating, something syrupy and delightful rolled around only good intentions. Saeran deletes the message from earlier, the outbox clearing just in time for another picture to come in.

 

It’s another of Stinky in the little kennel, chowing down on a small bowl of food this time instead of just laying on the thick blanket. Yoosung has slapped a few cutesy stickers on the picture, proclaiming that it’s time for dinner in his message. Saeran still can’t stop his eyes from looking at the IV cord, and he figures that there are other animals in the other kennels he can see the edges of in the picture but it still looks cold and uncomfortable for a sick kitten.

  


Unknown: It looks lonely in there…

  


The response comes after he’s made his way into the kitchen and is chopping vegetables quietly as MC and Saeyoung belt out lyrics to whatever pop music is playing from the radio. They’re distracted enough that he doesn’t feel too embarrassed with how quickly he pulls his phone from his pocket. There’s another picture this time. Yoosung is posed in front of the Stinky, smiling big and bright at the camera and pointing to the new addition to the kennel. A plush cat toy sits in the corner, and Stinky is curled up on the stomach of it.

 

Yoosung★: not anymore!!!!

 

Saeran is even more grateful that his housemates are caught up in a very intense looking dancing contest and can’t see the face he’s making at the screen. Saeran saves the picture before he works on his reply, deleting and rewriting and deleting again before he settles on one word being enough.

 

Unknown: Cute.

 

Yoosung★: Me or Stinky? ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)

 

Unknown: both

 

Did he... _really_ just type that. And mean it. Saeran hastily shoves his phone back into his pocket and returns to cutting the vegetables with much more force than necessary. His phone buzzes several times but he ignores it and tries very hard not to throw it on the cutting board and chop it in half.

 

Time to add a message deleting system to his to-do list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day!! thank goodness
> 
> thank you to everyone for sticking through me with this, it's my first fic ever with more than one chapter and this one is very long also;;; it's been a labor of love, and I can't thank yall enough for all of the support and nice comments and kudos!!

Meowy does not stay in the room, unfortunately. Even worse, the little cat apparently has some type of residual flamethrowing technology left somewhere in its tiny body and had blasted through Saeran’s door. Saeyoung had come stumbling into the hall with a fire extinguisher, screaming along with Saeran and MC.

 

“What the _fuck_.” MC screeches, and in any other situation Saeran might’ve laughed at her sudden outburst. “Saeyoung, I thought you took out the fire!!”

 

“So did I!”

 

Saeran pulls his shirt up past his nose, trying to stifle his coughing. He steps carefully around some of the charred bits of wood that are littering the floor just in front of his room. Are there little bits of tomato in here too? This is going to take so long to clean, and who knows when he’ll have an actual door again. “Should we call Vanderwood or something? To help clean.”

 

“They’ll strangle me before we can even start cleaning this up.” Saeyoung whines, looking down at his creation. “Meowy, why did you do that?!”

 

“Meowy had to get to Dearest Brother, meow.” Meowy takes a seat by Saeran’s feet, its expression somehow smug even though it will never change from what’s painted on. “The obstacle between has been eradicated, meow. Battery is at 35%.”

 

“We’re never charging this monster ever again.” Saeran glares at his brother and pushes the toy away with his foot.

 

MC makes a face. “Thank goodness Stinky can’t breathe fire. What are we going to do about the door? I’m so sorry, Saeran. I really thought this would’ve been a good idea.”

 

Oof, her sad face is really hard to take. Saeran lets his shirt fall back in place with a soft exhale. “It’s not your fault.” That feels a little too tender, a lot too much like their earlier conversation. Saeran pulls out his phone and points it at Saeyoung instead of looking at MC. “You’re not the one who decided to make a cat that can destroy a house.”

  


Unknown has has entered the chat-room.

 

Unknown: So this happened.

 

Unknown has shared an image.

 

Unknown: Because of this fool.

 

Jaehee Kang: Oh my god.

 

MC: It was an accident….

 

707: listen i thought i got all the fire out

 

707: meowy did it!!!! not me!!!!

 

Unknown: I don’t care.

 

Unknown: fix my door.

 

707: hey jumiiin

 

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han isn’t in the chat-room.

 

Jumin Han has entered the chat-room.

 

Jaehee Kang: … Saeyoung

 

Jaehee Kang: Please tell me you did not install some kind of automatic log in system without telling us.

 

707: lololol silly Jaehee

 

707: I would never!

 

707: the author couldn’t think of a better way to introduce Jumin into this convo!

 

MC: Babe;;;;;;;

 

Jaehee Kang: Is this your new name for God??

 

Jaehee Kang: Sometimes I wonder if you are truly Catholic.

 

Unknown: Cut the shit and fix my door.

 

Jumin Han: Saeyoung, please “cut the shit” as Saeran has said.

 

Jumin Han: But what is this about a door? And why are you asking for me.

 

707: Meowy might’ve burned a hole in it.

 

707: And you might be able to hook me up with an emergency door delivery

 

Jumin Han: **There’s something that can produce fire in the home you plan to keep Solomon the 2nd in.**

 

Jumin Han: **I will not hesitate to call animal control.**

 

707: my man we just need a door

 

Jaehee Kang: Solomon..?

 

Jumin Han: I took the liberty of renaming the kitten to better suit his future.

 

Unknown: you renamed my cat

 

Jumin Han: I did.

 

Unknown: _to better suit his future._

 

Jumin Han: **nya.**

 

Jumin Han: It’s a good name, isn’t it?

 

Unknown: I’ll break my entire foot off in your ass and end your future his name is Stinky.

 

Jumin Han: I’d like to see you try. (๑චᆽච๑)

 

Jumin Han: Solomon is a much better choice.

 

Jumin Han: And you are at my mercy if you want a door.

 

Unknown: eat dicks (๑චᆽච๑)

 

Unknown has left the chat-room.

 

707: Soooo… door?

 

Jumin Han: I can have someone meet you halfway.

 

-

 

Saeran thinks about maybe sending the picture to Yoosung. He shouldn’t be at work right now since it’s decently far into the evening, but he hadn’t been on the messenger… Is he doing homework? Saeran hopes so, Yoosung seems to be on a pretty good streak of being more responsible than usual lately. His thumb hovers over the send button, picture of Saeyoung looking guilty by the remains of the door and a quick message explaining what had happened. Is it too much? He doesn’t want to stress Yoosung out, but considering he’s had about as much to do with Stinky as Saeran has, he would feel more guilty leaving out these shenanigans. He sends the message, and Yoosung’s response is instantaneous.

 

_Bzzzzt. Bzzt Bzzt Bzzzzzt._

 

“...hello?” Saeran answers, feeling a bit strange answering the call.

 

Yoosung sounds frantic on the other end of the line. “Are you okay?! Oh my god, what happened?”

 

“Can you not read?” Saeran’s brow furrows. “I told you everything that happened when I sent the picture.”

 

“I kinda just saw it and freaked out… sorry if it’s weird that I called you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t in the room or right by the fire when it happened.”

 

“I-it’s fine.I’m just… not really used to being on the phone.” Saeran wanders further away from the mess in front of his room, watching his feet so he doesn’t step on anything that will poke him or… _is that charred tomato???_ How long has that been in Meowy?? “Uh, one of Saeyoung’s old robots could still breathe fire, and it burned a hole in my door so it could find me.”

 

Yoosung makes an impressed sound, Saeran’s mind shuffles through the several facial expressions he could be making. “That’s kind of cool! Not the fire thing, of course, but that Saeyoung made something that smart!” _Smart_ is one word for it, Saeran likes annoying better though. “What kind of robot was it? Is it the dog one he made a while ago?”

 

“It was a cat, I guess he gave it to MC as a gift, but she let me… borrow it I guess. While Stinky is at the vet.” God, Saeran is suddenly very glad that this is just a phone call so Yoosung can’t see him twisting the hem of his shirt in embarrassment, his body feels warmer just admitting it to someone else.

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet! Don’t sound so embarrassed, haha.” Yoosung gushes, then lets out a little sigh. “MC is so nice, I’m really sorry again that Stinky couldn’t stay home with you. I know he’d like it better there than at the clinic.”

 

“Is he doing okay?” Saeran asks before he can lose his nerve. “Like, he’s not getting worse, right?”

 

“Oh, no! No, no he’s doing great! We actually think he should be able to come home soon, he’ll still need some medicine of course, but it looks like he’s coming out of the woods now.” There’s some muffled shuffling over the phone, it sounds like papers being pushed around. Good, he is doing homework most likely. “I think he misses you really bad too, any time I talk to him about getting you see you again he’s all _meeeowowowow_ and- don’t laugh at me!!”

 

Saeran doesn’t try to hide his chuckles at the ridiculous cat impression. “You can’t meow and expect someone not to laugh at you, that was terrible.”

 

“It was pretty good!!” Yoosung insists with a huff. “I’m sorry I’m not a professional cat impersonator, should I have made it more nasal? He’s a lot less congested now, but he’s so whiny! Are you excited to see him?”

 

 _Yes,_ Saeran’s mind screams. “I guess.” He says instead, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that MC and Saeyoung don’t need too much help with cleanup before he curls up on his side of the couch. “Are you completely sure it’s alright? There’s a fire breathing machine here.”

 

Yoosung sighs into the receiver, mixed parts exasperated and sad sounding. “Of course it is, Saeran. If Saeyoung doesn’t make it so the robot can’t breathe fire I know you will. There’s nowhere else for Stinky to go and be happy, anyway. He loves you a lot, and even though you try to be grumpy I know you do to.”

 

Caught red-handed. Saeran wishes they were in person now just so he could put this glare to better use. “Shut up, dummy.” He bristles even more when Yoosung has the gall to laugh. “I’ll hang up right now.” He threatens, but it’s totally empty.

 

“No! Don’t hang uuuup, I like talking to you. Please keep me company while I finish this assignment, math is so boring.”

 

“Won’t that just distract you? I can’t work with a lot of noise.”

 

“Mmm, I like having some background noise, it makes things go by faster. Unless you’re busy, I can let you go.”

 

Saeran looks over at his brother again, he and MC look like they have it under control. “It’s okay,” He raises his voice a little. “If you make a mess _you_ should clean it.”

 

“I said I was _sorry!!_ ” Saeyoung whines, and MC is giving him a _look_. Saeran is not up for sitting near that quiet anger whether it’s real or not. He’s much more content to stay on the phone.

 

They end up staying on the phone for several hours, even after MC and Saeyoung leave to go and pick up the door- Saeran didn’t even think his brother was being serious about trying to replace it earlier. His and Yoosung’s conversation shifts several times, first with more focus on Stinky’s condition, but then it evolves into more casual conversation. What did you have for lunch? Is it really that fun to work with all of those animals? Do your coworkers harass you this much all the time? What are you doing now that you’re home, Saeran? Are you still doing that one math problem, Yoosung? Can cats have ice cream?

 

That last one had gotten a very intensive reply about how grown cats are very lactose intolerant and Yoosung apologizing in between giggles at Saeran’s not so well hidden disappointment that he definitely should not be treating his cat to one of his favorite snacks. _Yes_ even if it’s just a little bit, but there are several kinds of cat treats that Stinky can have that will probably taste better to him than ice cream. Saeran had refused to believe that one, but he does promise that he won’t give into temptation even if Stinky begs.

 

Saeran has responded to more pictures and text messages in the past two days than he has probably since he’d been given everyone’s contact info years ago. Not including Zen’s selfies, because Saeran can’t bring himself to care enough about those even if his life depends on it. The phone call goes on until Yoosung is yawning on the other end, how long were they talking about nothing? Saeran is surprised to see how late it is when he takes his phone from his ear for a moment to check the time. He bids Yoosung goodnight when MC requests his help with the door over the intercom.

 

The text he wakes up to on the third day leaves him brimming with anxious energy for the rest of the morning, and Saeran finds it even harder to keep himself busy in an attempt to make the time go by faster.

 

Yoosung★: I get off work at 4! Stinky is ready to go home ^^

.

-

 

After thirty minutes of rereading the text message and finally settling on a simple “ok” as an answer, Saeran gets out of bed and cleans what little mess there is around his room. He picks up the little box that is Stinky’s bed and wonders if maybe they should invest in an actual cat bed instead of this worn out box with some towels in it. He eyes one of the thick blankets at the foot of his bed, it’s a little worn with how many trips through the wash it’s been through, but it’s definitely the comfiest blanket he’s ever had.

 

What else could he be doing? Saeran eyes his half full hamper, then picks the blanket up from his bed and tosses it on top. Doing laundry should keep him busy enough, but there’s too much time in between while he waits for his stuff to wash and dry… His room is already clean now that the few stray shirts and pairs of sweatpants are off the floor. He nearly considers taking his new door down again just so he can pass some time trying to install it again. Saeran picks up the hamper and makes his way to the laundry room- he can start with laundry at least.

 

Saeran ends up staring at the washing machine for a while after it kicks up, trying to figure out what the hell to do with himself. It’s only just past ten right now, and there’s not enough laundry in this bunker to pass six hours easily. He wants to text Yoosung just to pass the time, it’s been working well enough the past three days, but he’s working right now and Saeran doesn’t want him to get into any kind of trouble. He finds enough comfort in realizing that he’ll be seeing Yoosung for at least a few hours later today so he can tell Saeran how to keep taking care of Stinky.

 

He ends up flitting around the house and cleaning here and there, he can’t focus enough to really do anything that feels productive. There are a few toys in pieces on the table that either need to be assembled or cleaned up. Saeran goes with the latter, he can’t focus on one task right now.

 

Saeyoung, ever watchful of course, is teasing him relentlessly.

 

“Ohoho, look how busy you are!” He has his arm slung over the back of his computer chair, Saeran can see a PhotoChop window open with what looks like some kind of meme abomination that Saeyoung has apparently been working on for the past hour. “I never knew you liked doing laundry so much,” He sighs dreamily, pivoting back forth in his chair. “You’re going to make such a wonderful househusband, I’m so proud! Can you clean out my babies if you need more stuff to keep you busy?”

 

“Piss off, at least I’ve been productive today.” Saeran gripes and throws a balled up pair of socks at him, trying to aim for some key on the keyboard that would force close the picture of Yoosung’s head seamlessly slapped onto probably the most beefy body Saeran has ever seen. How does it look so realistic..? This is wild, Saeran has to tear his eyes away.

 

“This!” Saeyoung gestures wildly at the screen. “ _Is_ productive, excuse me. These!” He pulls his arm back and launches the socks back. “Are not my socks. Has Yoosung texted you yet?”

 

“He said he gets off at four o’clock.” Saeran answers, sorting through the laundry for what’s his and what belongs to his brother. Most of the articles are Saeyoung’s, a few some hand me downs that don’t really fit Saeran well enough to be anything other than sleep shirts. He folds a pair of his own sweatpants with a sigh and adds them to the small pile of his belongings. “I just want this to be over with.”

 

“You’ll live, but I can help you keep busy if you want.” Saeyoung offers, switching through a few tabs to a blank PhotoChop canvas. “Here, lemme get a picture of your face. I’m on a mission to see what all of us would look like if we were jacked.”

 

Saeran pelts him with every pair of socks he can find, and starts throwing pillows when he runs out of ammo.

 

-

 

I’ts three minutes past four when Yoosung sends him another message, this time with a very close up picture of Stinky sniffing the phone camera. Saeran stands quickly from his seat, the book he’d only been half paying attention to abandoned on the couch.

 

Saeyoung looks up from his computer. “Is it go time?” Then he jumps down the small set of stairs leading up to his lair when Saeran nods, swiping a pair of keys off of the little row of wall hooks. “Rescue mission is go!! Operation STINK is on!!!” Saeyoung throws his jacket on with a flourish while Saeran calmly walks to put his boots on.

 

"We're leaving to get our nephew!!" Saeyoung calls down the hallway where MC is showering, and she responds with a muffled holler that might've been words or something out of pure joy. Saeran is too busy punching his twin's arm repeatedly on their way to the garage.

 

"Stooop!! You can't be mean on this blessed day!" Saeyoung whines, scampering to the drivers side of his deep blue car. "What will your son think when he sees you being so violent?"

 

The car chirps when it's unlocked, and Saeran opens the door and slides inside. "Quit calling him my child, you're so fucking weird. Just drive."

 

Saeyoung takes his sweet time buckling in and hooking his phone up to his radio and picking music while the garage door opens. Has it always been this slow? Saeran tries to keep his leg from bouncing, but Saeyoung looks over at him when he hears him crack his neck. "C'mon man, you can be excited about this. We're getting Stinky 2.0! The bigger, badder, better edition!"

 

"He didn't get an _upgrade,_ he's not your weird first robot cat." He glances over. "Which is really ugly, by the way."

 

Saeyoung gasps as he speeds away from the bunker. "You can't diss Meowy like that! He was the first one I ever made, he can be ugly if he wants. It's part of his charm."

 

"You're lucky MC will love anything you give her."

 

“She’s truly an angel.” Saeyoung sighs, putting a hand over his heart, patting the wheel to beat of the song that’s playing with the other hand.  "On a scale from one to ten, how hyped are you?" He asks his brother quietly.

 

Saeran turns his head to look out the window, watching the clouds zip by too quickly for him to admire them.  "Like an eight." He admits. "Can't tell how much of that is actually anxiety, though."

 

“Probably like three percent of it, so you’re at a solid five! That’s not bad.” Saeyoung laughs. “It’ll be just fine, dude. Doctor Yoosung is on the case, and you spent the whole morning kitty-proofing so he won’t get into any trouble.”

 

“I wasn’t.” Saeran lies, trying much harder to look only at the sky now. “It needed to be cleaned anyway, someone had to do it.”

 

“Sure, sure.  You know it’s okay to be excited, right? Don’t be embarrassed.” He means to pat Saeran’s knee, but he’s focused on weaving in and out of traffic to be accurate and ends up patting the seat instead.

 

“Whatever.” Saeran crosses his arms, and thankfully Saeyoung takes the hint to shut up and drive. It’s not a long drive by any means, especially with Saeyoung’s complete disregard for speed limits and general driving safety, but Saeran feels like he’s been riding in the passenger seat for an hour before they make it to the clinic. Saeyoung is still humming along to the last song he’d been playing when he gets out of the car and nearly skips to the front door of the clinic.

 

There are several employees out in the lobby, cleaning up and organizing the treats and supplements behind the main counter. More than one of them welcome the twins in unison, most of them do a double take and then do a poor job of hiding their stares.

 

“Hello! I’m sorry, we’re actually closed right now. We open at...” One of the employees asks, stopping himself after he gets a good look at Saeyoung. “Oh! Are you Yoosung’s friends? He said we should be on the lookout for redheads.”

 

Saeyoung nods. "We're here to pick up a Stinky Choi." Saeyoung snickers along with the man behind the counter at the name. "And a Yoosung Kim, if you have one."

 

"We just might, let me go in the back and get them for you, it shouldn't be too long of a wait. You can have a seat if you'd like." The man stands from his chair, humming merrily to himself on his way through a door behind him.

 

Yoosung comes out of the door moments later, laughing at his coworkers over his shoulder with a tiny fluff of white against his chest. Saeran feels his heart thump wildly. Is Stinky going to remember him? How long do kittens actually remember things? Stinky is peering over Yoosung’s shoulder at the small group of people cooing their goodbyes, even the head vet with all of the different colors in her hair is wiggling her fingers at him.

 

"Hiya hey hey! There's two of my favorite boys." Saeyoung grins and Yoosung returns an even brighter smile that's mostly directed at Saeran, it's definitely not helping the palpitations.

 

The blond clicks his tongue a few times in an attempt to get the kitten's attention. "Stinky, hey," He has to coax the cat's gaze away from the now closed door, and he adjusts the little bandana around Stinky's neck while he makes his way around the front desk. "Stinky, hey.” He asks like the kitten can talk, pointing a finger at Saeran with an excited look. “Who is that?" Stinky eventually seems to get the idea and starts to scramble when he looks in Saeran's direction.

 

Stinky squirms his way out of Yoosung's hold, ignoring the way he yelps and tries to grab him as he leaps out of his arms and hits the floor running. Stinky's excited meowing bounces along with his steps on his way to Saeran's feet where he butts his head against his ankles and weaves between his feet. Saeyoung isn't even trying to tone down his boisterous laugh and he pats at his pockets to try and find his phone. The other employees and students in the clinic are gushing as well, but Saeran can't pay attention to them with Stinky crawling up his pants.

 

"God, calm down." Saeran huffs at the kitten, bending slightly at the waist to scoop Stinky up. It's only been a few days, but there's noticeably less gunk in Stinky's now much brighter eyes, and his meowing sounds more like a cat than a frog. Stinky is butting his head repeatedly against the underside of Saeran's chin even though he’s being scratched right in his favorite spot right before his tail. "Whiny little thing," _Meow, meow, mrrroww_. "Yeah, yeah, I see you."

 

"Look how happy he is! I told you he'd be excited." Yoosung is bouncing on his toes. "He's doing much better, but we still need to see him in a week for a check up. He's had his first round of shots and we gave him a flea bath just in case." Yoosung reaches out to fix the pastel bandana around the kitten’s neck. "And we had to cut this one down a lot, but I had to make sure he had this bandana for check out."

 

The two sweeping the lobby laugh heartily. "You should've seen him running around!" One of them contains their snickers enough to put on a theatrically thoughtful look. "Oooh, which one should we use? Make sure you tie it right! What if he hates it?"

 

"Shut up!" Yoosung whines, looking more pitiful when Saeyoung ends up laughing with them. "I just wanted to do something nice!"

 

Saeran looks down at the little piece of cloth to see what the fuss is about, and he feels his heart melt a little. There are little candies dotted all over the fabric and it might actually be the cutest thing Saeran has ever seen. Yoosung should be in jail, _Saeran_ thinks he should be in jail for even holding this cat right now.

 

“It’s cute.” Saeran murmurs, and Yoosung looks absolutely thrilled. He looks up from Stinky, feeling more shy with all of the attention centered on them. He tries to hold eye contact for as long as he can, which only ends up being a few seconds before he ducks his head back down into Stinky’s fur. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome!!” The two workers sweeping continue their “ _awww’s_ ” and make kissy noises, Saeran can still hear them laughing when Yoosung nearly pushes him and his brother outside with a pout.

 

Stinky is enamored by the inside of Saeyoung’s car when they all get inside, much more interested in the fuzzy dice hanging around the rearview mirror now that he’s not so fatigued all he can do is sleep in Saeran’s arms. Saeyoung still has his phone out, laughing and cooing as he takes pictures and videos that will no doubt be all over the chat when Saeran logs in again.

 

Yoosung and Saeyoung are making enough conversation to allow Saeran his own time to just pet Stinky in his lap, smiling down at him when he flops onto his back and wiggles around. The tiny little pink jellybeans on his toes are too precious, Saeran ends up playing with them for most of the trip home.

 

“Stinky!” MC opens the door that leads inside from the garage before everyone can even get out of the cart, throwing her arms up in the air when Saeran steps out with Stinky in tow. “Hi baby!!” She squeals, leaning in close to pet his ears. “Oooh, look at your little scarf! How’s my tiny baby nephew?”

 

“He’s not my kid.” Saeran says again, but hands the kitten over anyway. Stinky has the fear of God in his eyes when Saeyoung joins in on smothering him with kisses.

 

“But he is!” Saeyoung insists between smooches and ignores the way his glasses hang awkwardly from his face when Stinky paws at them. “Our big man missed his daddy so mu- ack!!” He reels back with his hands over his nose, wincing for a moment before he bursts into laughter. “He got my nose! Oh shit, babe, am I bleeding? He got me pretty good.”

 

MC’s eyes widen and she fumbles with Stinky, handing him back over to Saeran so she can pull Saeyoung’s hands away. “Oooh, you’re bleeding just a little bit. We might have to amputate.”

 

“Good boy.” Saeran smirks down at his cat, he can’t tell if Yoosung’s laugh is genuine or slightly afraid.

 

-

 

“So this is his medicine, he just needs it once a day.” Yoosung pulls out a small carton from his bag, opening it with a little trouble to release the tube inside. “You just put some on your finger and then he’ll lick it up! He really likes it.”

 

He hands the tube over to Saeran, who turns it around in his hands to read the ingredients and instructions. It’s not overly complicated, at least it seems that way. Just a pea sized drop of this tuna flavored goop. “Can you, um. Show me how?” Saeran asks, holding the medication so Stinky can sniff it without craning his neck too far. “I know you said it was easy, but I really don’t know what I’m doing…”

 

“Of course! He hasn’t had it yet today, so this is perfect.” Yoosung holds his hand out palm up, and Saeran looks at it for a second before he puts the little tube in his hand. Yoosung looks at it for a second, then laughs quietly. “Sorry, I should’ve said that was for your hand. My bad.”

 

“Oh.” Saeran slowly lifts his hand up this time, watching as Yoosung turns his hand up the same way his is. The goop inside of the tube is a little cold on the tip of his finger, but Yoosung’s hand is warm, the heat seeping into Saeran’s perpetually clammy hand.

 

“Just like this, and he should go right for it.” And go for it he does. Stinky pulls himself up using Saeran’s arm and doesn’t even smell the little spot of medicine on his finger before he starts to lick it up. Saeran’s hand twitches at the rough texture of his tongue and the soft nibbling on the tip of his finger. “See? It’ll help get his immune system going so he can get over being sick sooner. He should be much more energetic by his next visit.”

 

Stinky already seems a bit more alert even with just a few days of being taken care of. He’s moved from Saeran’s palm back down to his lap, teetering on the edge of his knee before he stretches his way onto Yoosung’s legs. They both watch as Stinky makes himself at home in Yoosung’s lap, looking just as comfortable and at ease as he does in Saeran’s lap. His cloudy green eyes look up at their hands curiously, is he jealous? He’s staring so intently, Saeran doesn’t know if cats can really even get jealous.

 

“You’re still holding my hand.” He says instead of asking whether or not cats have more complex emotions besides needy and hungry

 

Yoosung gives him a shy smile, laughing nervously. “S-sorry, I kinda forgot.” He makes no move to let go of Saeran though, his touch soft as he continues to cradle his hand. It’s not uncomfortable, with enough warning before and the way Yoosung is holding him Saeran doesn’t really mind it. His hand is so warm and soft where it’s wrapped loosely around his own, and the warmth stays when Yoosung finally takes his hand back. “So um, yeah.” He lets out a short, awkward chuckle. “Just do that once a day, and there are some pills he needs to take too.” Yoosung hands Stinky over so he can dig through his bag, and the kitten sniffs Saeran’s fingers in hopes that more of the goop will magically appear. “These are also once a day, you can just stick it in his food. He took it really well at the clinic.”

 

He looks over the blister pack in his hands. “So I just drug my cat.” He deadpans, but Yoosung just shakes his head.

 

“It’s not that! It’s either put it in his food so he just eats it or you have to push it down his throat. It won’t have any side-effects, it’s just to make sure that he’s totally better!” Yoosung slings his bag over his shoulder and stands from his chair. “Both of those around the same time every day for a week, and then he can come in for his checkup, he should be all better by then.” He gives Stinky one last scratch under his chin. “I have to go back home, I have some projects I need to finish.”

 

Saeran stands up and walks to the door with him, letting Stinky climb up into his hood as he walks. The soft tickle of fur on the nape of his neck is just as pleasant as he remembers. “Do you… still want me to call you while you work?”

 

“Yeah!” Yoosung answers immediately, looking excited. “If you don’t have anything else to do, I mean. I like talking to you, I’ll let you know when I get home.” He waits patiently for Saeran to override the security system, all smiles as he walks out the door. “I’ll talk to you later!! And you be good for Saeran, Stinky!” Stinky pokes his head out, but finds Saeran’s ear more important than Yoosung’s goodbyes.

 

Saeran looks around to make sure that he’s truly alone by the door, he can hear MC chatting excitedly about something with Saeyoung in their room. Good. “Hey.” He murmurs to Stinky, turning his head so he can look at the tiny kitten. “I missed you.” He says quietly, fixing the candy bandana around his neck. Stinky purrs viciously, his eyes closing when Saeran presses a kiss to his head.

 

-

 

Yoosung is a Slapchat _monster._

 

Yoosung sends him _another_ picture, this time it's of him pouting ridiculously with a filter full of cutesy stickers. _send me one with ur face in it!!_ Saeran frowns at the image on his phone as it disappears forever. First his brother and MC, now Yoosung begging for replies that have his face in them over this stupid app.

 

He takes another picture of Stinky kneading his thigh. and types _no._

 

His phone buzzes endlessly as Yoosung assaults him with wave after wave of pictures captioned " _pls_ " with increasingly strange filters. Is he just going through each one and sending it? Saeran puts his phone on silent and reluctantly lifts his phone up to his face and presses the screen to flip the camera.

 

It's so strange to look directly at himself like this, staring right back into his eyes and seeing them flit to the side a second too late. Why is Yoosung so insistent on seeing him? He knows what he looks like, it's not like his identity is a mystery anymore. Why do people take selfies anyway? Saeran continues to stare at himself, swiping through the filters and immediately regretting it when one of them for some godforsaken reason squeezes his forehead in and makes the rest of his face massive. Horrendous. Is this one just a giant pineapple..? This isn’t fun, Saeran doesn’t see how this could be enjoyable. All this is doing is making him want more of the pizza with pineapple on it that’s still in the fridge.

 

He swipes it away quickly and it lands on one that just... changes the color? He can't see a big difference, the quality of the picture is a little more grainy if anything. Yoosung is still sending him Slapchats that are probably still just " _pls_ ", but if Saeran is going to do the damn thing he'll do it right. Does he tilt his head like MC does? That always looks cute, but Saeran isn't cute. He can't just hold up the camera and snap whatever and send it like Zen does, and he refuses to use the silly filters Saeyoung takes an unhealthy delight in. Or to pull his chin back to make more chins, can he even do that..? Oh, yeah, he can. That's almost as many as Saeyoung can get going.

 

_Horrendous._

 

Saeran is very grateful that this app doesn't record what happens before the picture is actually taken, if it could Yoosung would receive a five minute video of Saeran looking more and more disgruntled at himself.

 

Stinky is apparently upset that Saeran is paying more attention to his phone than him and wiggles his way up his chest, purring up a storm and bumping his head against the device that’s stealing his pets. “Needy.” Saeran huffs but uses is free hand to stroke down his back anyway. Stinky nuzzles at his chin appreciatively, placated enough that Saeran can look at his phone again.

 

This… might make a good enough picture. Stinky’s head is obscuring most of his mouth, his white fur a pretty shade of purple with the filter in place. Saeran snaps the picture quickly, not bothering to do anything else but turn the timer down to three seconds before he sends it to Yoosung. There, that should be enough to satisfy his weird need for a picture. The Slapchat is opened just a few seconds later, and Saeran feels his ice in his veins at the notifications that pops up on his screen.

 

_★star_prince★ took a screenshot!_

 

 _1 new text message from Yoosung_ ★

 

Yoosung★: Cuuuuute!! ^^

 

Unknown: Don’t screenshot things!!!!!

 

Unknown: If you just wanted a picture of Stinky I sent you like twenty.

 

Yoosung★: But I wanted a picture of you!

 

Yoosung★: I have pictures of everyone but you.

 

Yoosung★: And now I have a super cute one~

 

Unknown: You know what everyone looks like why do you need pictures

 

Unknown: You’ve seen me almost every day for the past week.

 

Yoosung★: Don’t be so shy!! It’s too cute.

 

Cute?  Saeran’s face goes hot and he reads the message over and over again.

 

Unknown: … me or Stinky???

 

Yoosung★: Both :3c

 

Saeran locks his phone immediately, his heart pounding and it feels like his body is seconds away from bursting into flames. He’s been called cute before, usually in a teasing way from Saeyoung or in a way that makes him want to hide and spit from MC. But this is a very different feeling, he feels hot but it’s pleasant in a weird way, like when he wakes up in the morning tangled in his blankets with Stinky curled up against his chest. He doesn’t know if he wants to fight Yoosung or if he wants him to tell him he’s cute again.

 

Unknown: Shut up.

 

Unknown: Nerd.

 

Saeran locks his phone for good this time, setting it on the arm of the couch face down and ignoring the soft buzz that lets him know that Yoosung has answered. He drags a hand down his face and looks down at Stinky as he kneads his paws against his stomach.

 

“Please kill me.” He begs, but all Stinky does is flop onto his side and settle himself in for a nap. Little traitor, Saeran thinks as he lets his head fall back against the edge of the couch. “End my life before this gets worse.”

 

-

 

Saeran is running out of places in the city to walk through that are new to him, it's a blessing and a curse. Of course, right now he isn't just walking aimlessly to kill time, and he's at least saving a bit of phone battery without having to use his GPS half the time. But the girl at the counter of the pet store is still confusing him with Saeyoung and asking why he looks so grumpy today even though he's been there himself countless times over the past three months. He glances down into the plastic bag for the tenth time while he waits for the road to clear of cars so he can cross. The cute little bag of cat treats still hasn't spilled out over the new toys he had purchased for Stinky, and none of the new toys have suddenly disappeared during his trip.

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket for maybe the fiftieth time in the past five minutes, and Saeran ignores it again. He knows that it has to be his brother or MC pestering him to get therre as soon as he can for the party- should he even be surprised that the entire RFA wants to have a birthday party for a cat? Especially with Jumin and Saeyoung being... Jumin and Saeyoung. It’s not even close to being Stinky’s birthday, but Jumin had decided to be so _generous_ and insist that Stinky must attend Elizabeth’s birthday party in his penthouse. At least he’s stopped calling him Solomon the 2nd.

 

Saeran pulls his sanitary mask down as he approaches the C&R building, the security guards do a double take when he approaches the elevator and requests Jumin’s floor, but they both relax when Jumin lets them know that Saeyoung has been officially invited and that this is his twin brother trying to come up.

 

Everyone is chatting loudly from the living room when he’s let inside, the conversation stopping for just a moment for Saeyoung and MC to shout their greetings. Someone else yelps- Yoosung?- and the sound of a bell jingling furiously comes closer as Stinky trots toward the door.

 

Saeran kicks off his shoes and lines them up next to everyone else’s, smiling down at the ground when Stinky meows endlessly. “Yeah, yeah.” He says, holding the bag higher when the cat starts to climb up his pantleg. “Why are you so noisy? I was gone for maybe an hour, calm down.”

 

 _Mrrrowww_ Stinky wails, his claws digging into Saeran's jeans. He continues to meow until Saeran reaches down with his free hand to pull the cat up to his chest, bumping his nose against Stinky's. “I know, I know, it’s a different house. Happy now?” He asks, laughing softly to himself when Stinky bumps their noses together again. “You're so clingy.” Stinky hauls himself up onto Saeran's shoulder, taking a moment to balance himself now that’s he’s not small enough to just sit there.

 

There's even more commotion in the living room when Saeran finally comes into the room- Zen looks like he's about to burst with excitement (or maybe he just really needs to sneeze, Saeran isn't sure) Jumin looks smug as ever with Elizabeth sitting pretty in his lap, and MC and Saeyoung are holding Yoosung’s feet while Jaehee… has him in a headlock?

 

“Let me go!!” Yoosung wails, wiggling uselessly against Jaehee’s iron grip. “I changed my mind! You're all mean! It was all Saeyoung's idea!”

 

“Saeran! Saeran! Look at his collar!” MC laughs. “I don't know how much longer we can hold him down!”

 

Yoosung protests even louder, and Saeran finds himself even more confused. The collar..? He reaches up to Stinky's neck, running his fingers around the collar around his neck before he finds something. There's a piece of paper clipped to it, how did he not notice it earlier? Saeran fumbles with it for a moment before he can get the note out from under the paperclip, brow furrowed as he unfolds it and looks down at the words written on it.

 

Oh.

 

He knows this handwriting, it's a little messy but not enough that it excuses him reading it several times over to make sure he's actually processing what's written down.

 

★ _i'm absolutely pawsitive we'd make a purrfect couple_ ★

 

Everyone falls dead quiet when Saeran walks out of the room and into the huge kitchen. There's some whispering he can barely make out, the note is still in his hand. He's a bit overwhelmed, and it's not helping in his search for a pen somewhere in Jumin’s unfamiliar kitchen.

 

His back is still to the living room when he hears someone come up behind him, but he doesn't give up on his search.This place is so tidy Saeran almost expects there to be a closet or something specifically for pens. He starts opening drawers, surely there has to be one somewhere in this huge apartment. Oh, there’s one. Of course it has to have a diamond on it, this pen could probably buy Saeran thirty pounds of candy. Saeran scribbles down his response, it’s a little sloppy but it’s at least legible. He folds it back up and squats down to place it back in the little clip on Stinky’s collar.

 

"Go." Saeran whispers, but Stinky only blinks up at him. "Go." _Meeeooww_ . Saeran rolls his eyes. "Oh my god, _go_ asshole." Stinky finally gets the message and trots into the living room where he's met with several coos and poorly hushed whispers of "open it! open it!". Saeran stands grinds the ball of his foot against the floor anxiously as the living room goes silent again. He really wishes that Yoosung had just gotten up to give him the slip of paper or at least followed Stinky on his way to greet Saeran. Was this some way of softening the blow? Buttering him up, maybe? Either way it works more than Saeran is willing to admit. The best way to a man’s heart is through his cat... or something.

 

There's a shout- Yoosung- and then even more hollering from Saeyoung, and then the soft, rapid pats of Yoosung’s feet as he races into the kitchen. He's cradling Stinky like an infant and the sight makes Saeran's heart melt. Stinky is much bigger now, a far cry from the sad little smelly puff he used to be. And Yoosung making that face while he holds his cat really sets it that Saeran has it bad.

 

"Really?" He asks, taking a few cautious steps closer. "Really really?"

 

" _KISS HIM!!!!_ " Saeyoung roars in the living room, and it's echoed by Zen. Stinky slinks out of Yoosungs hold as he steps closer, cheeks pink and his hands wringing excitedly in front of his waist.

 

"Can you not read?" Saeran huffs, but he can't keep the smile off of his face. He leans back against the edge of the counter, unable to keep eye contact when Yoosung when he stands close enough that their toes could be touching. Stinky is looking up at them curiously from the floor, tail twitching.

 

Yoosung hums like he's thinking too hard about it, Saeran sees one of his hands twitch closer. "I mean, I can." Yoosung singsongs. "But I think maaaybe I need someone to read it to me so I remember better.”

 

"That doesn't even make sense. It was just two words." Yoosung just laughs, cute and happy and bubbly and Saeran feels like he's about to burst into flames. "... don't make me say it."

 

"Oh, come on!" Yoosung rises up on his tiptoes for a second with his exclamation, his hands finally rise up so he can timidly rest them on Saeran's waist. His skin tingles pleasantly under his clothes at the feeling and he shifts just enough that they're a little closer now. "Just one time.”

 

Saeran lifts his head just enough to see him, with his head tilted to the side so he can try and see Saeran's face better. Nothing but a shy smile and sparkling eyes, the hands on his waist give the slightest squeeze and oh Saeran has it _bad_. His hands shake just a little when he lifts his arms to drape them loosely over Yoosungs shoulders.

 

"Yeah." He says quietly, but Yoosung shakes his head.

 

"Nope, that's not what you said~."

 

"Do you want to fight right now?" Saeran frowns hard, but it's hard to keep up the grumpy front when Yoosung pulls him flush with an even giddier laugh. Saeran feels even warmer now, but maybe spontaneous combustion wouldn't be the worst way to go.

 

"Nooo, just one time! You don't even have to say it loud."

 

Yoosung makes a game out of trying to hold Saeran’s gaze, laughing endlessly when he has to turn his head quickly and it’s too cute, he squeaks when Saeran tucks his head under his chin to hide more effectively. “ _Fur sure._ ” He mumbles into the collar of shirt so quietly he hopes Yoosung was actually able to hear it, but all he does in response is circle his arms completely around Saeran and squeeze him tight.

 

“You’re so _cute._ I’m so happy, oh man.” He rocks them from side to side, burying his face in Saeran’s hair when he tightens his arms around his neck. Yoosung pulls back soon, though, pursing his lips. “Can I uh, can I kiss you?” He asks, voice dropping into a whisper. “I-it’s okay if you don’t want me to! I promise, I just-”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yoosung’s mouth falls open, and then he grins, squeezing Saeran again and leaning closer. Saeran’s confidence vanishes immediately, how do people kiss? How far does he need to tilt his head? Are his lips chapped?? Why is Yoosung’s mouth so furry?

 

“Mm!” Yoosung pulls back and puffs air from his mouth, trying to getthe cat hair out of his mouth as Stinky worms his way in between them, trying to make himself comfortable between their chests and he ends up shoving his face into Saeran’s. He meows, then bumps their noses together.

 

There’s a dramatic groan from the edge of the kitchen, and both boys jump out of their skin at the sound. Saeyoung is kneeling on the floor, two party hats strapped on over his ears. “Intercepted!!” He cries, and the response from the living room is mostly on MC’s part. “Stinky has been proven as the one true receiver of Saeran’s kisses!!!”

 

“Were you there the entire time?!?” Saeran yells, Yoosung gets a mouthful of tail when Stinky scrambles at the sudden outburst. He tries desperately to climb on top of Saeran’s head, but settles for hiding behind his mop of red hair when he wobbles too much up there.

 

“ _Saeyouuuunnggg._ ” Yoosung whines, letting his arms drop. “You ruined it!! Leave us alone!”

 

Saeyoung carries on, but scoots his way back into the living room at a maddeningly slow pace. Yoosung waits until he’s completely out of sight to turn back to Saeran, looking disappointed. “I’m sorry, I really should have waited until we could be by ourselves to do this.”

 

Saeran reaches behind his head to pick Stinky up, holding him like a baby like Yoosung had been earlier so he can pet his tummy. “It’s okay. I feel like Saeyoung would interrupt anyway.” He wishes his hands weren’t occupied with Stinky, he really wants Yoosung to hold him like they were doing earlier. “You can. You can still…” He trails off, but the way Yoosung’s eyes light up lets him know his point has been made. “I-if you want.”

 

“Of course I do.” He replies, inching closer again, but his head tilts down instead of just a little to the side. “But will you actually let me this time, Stinky? Just one. Maybe two.” Stinky looks pleased enough just having some of Saeran’s attention, so Yoosung looks back up with a smile. His eyes close, but Saeran keeps his open so he doesn’t miss. It’s just a soft, quick kiss that makes a soft little sound when Yoosung pulls back just enough.

 

“...maybe two?” He asks with a grin, peeking down at Stinky again.

 

“Maybe three.” Saeran suggests, bending down just enough to put Stinky down and he puts his arms around Yoosung’s neck again. Stinky is pawing at his leg, there’s even more ruckus in the living room- he’s sure that Saeyoung is peeking again- and Yoosung missed one of the cat hairs on his lip.

 

Whatever. They can always do better the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the family stinky


End file.
